


吾身为人

by lanxinxiejian



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AIs, Angst and Feels, Avengers Endgame fix-it, Coping, Deus Ex Machina, Don't copy to another site, Ghosts, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pseudo-Endgame Compliant, Supernatural Elements, Supreme Family, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxinxiejian/pseuds/lanxinxiejian
Summary: 在大战余波的尘雾中，整个世界都在哀悼一位伟人逝去。但有关古老英雄的故事存在于永恒的传说里。有时候，那些灵魂自身也是如此。而传奇永远不会真正消亡。
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258710) by [Bravehardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravehardt/pseuds/Bravehardt), [Foxglove_Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/pseuds/Foxglove_Fiction). 



> 这篇翻译也发在这里：[lofter](http://chenshengjun1214.lofter.com/post/1cb9de79_1c71367d6)

一位天才呼出了他的最后一口气息，如同胸口闪烁消失的蓝色光芒——他最完美的成就巅峰——一般，这个世界又失去了一位伟大的人。一个会将所有人置于自己之前的人；一个拥有朋友，建立了家庭的人，有一个男孩在很多意义上都算是他的孩子，还有一笔遗产，终将馈赠给这个被他留于身后的世界。

Tony Stark软弱无力的身躯滑落下去，他玻璃般的巧克力色眼睛凝视天空，苍天予以回望， 却再也无人可见。Pepper，他最亲密的朋友，不得不把正在悲泣的可怜的Peter从那个倒下的身躯边扶开，然后俯身给了他告别之吻。

也许有人会争辩，这绝不会是他的死期——太不公平了，但每个人都有自己的那一天，没有谁会真的被赋予这种学识，能够通晓确切的日期。

只有一个例外。

Stephen Strange清楚地知道Tony将要面临什么，所有他曾浏览过的场景，包括他自身在内所有的未来——都引向一个特别的结局，以使他们取得胜利。

这位伟大之人的逝去，就是他那些幻象所给出的结论。

一个如此独一无二的未来，被近于无限的时间线分支证实和推导。但对Tony Stark来说，每一条道路都会通往单一结果，无论它意味着将要死去很多人，某些人，或者仅仅是他自己。

在他周围，人们开始下跪。起初，Stephen以为那是他们无法再承受这个场面带来的情绪。一次一个，这些他通过新闻广播和幻象听说的人们接连跪了下去，他意识到这是出于对那个为他们奉献了自己之人的敬意——那个献出了生命的人，那个靠在残骸之上，最终证明自己比他们很多人认定的要更好的人。

仿佛有海浪席卷而过，那些了解他或者只听说过他的人们都跪倒在地，海浪也冲过了Stephen。他跪下来的时候胸口剧痛，垂着头，拼命忍住泪水，知道这不再是一次对未来的浏览——这一次时间将会向前流动，这次它将成为真实。他促成了这一切，再也无法重来。

葬礼刚刚过去两天，不能说是件小事，但也绝对算不上盛大。他在整个过程中麻木不仁，哭都哭不出来，只感到虚无和空洞，仿佛自己根本不属于那里。Tony已经接受了他的命运，但Stephen依然感到沉重的愧疚。是他将他们置于了这条Tony必将死亡的道路上，他曾和Wong就这件事进行过深入交谈。

“那是时间的重负，Stephen，当你望向未来，当你认为自己是时间的主宰时……时间会有办法让你知道无人可以掌控它。它是奔流的长河，翻滚到岸边的海浪，人们只能顺应。”

“时间的重负”是个准确的形容，他经历过太多，太多次生命，太多希望与梦想，全都化为尘土。直到只剩唯一一个选择——他憎恨这一路走来的每一步。

现在都结束了，仪式也是。Tony的尸体已经化为灰烬，散入风中，就像几天之前站在码头上的那些人一样，包括他自己。

每一声轻微的啜泣都刺进内心，深入他的愧疚之中，他知道这些人都因为他所做的选择而受到了伤害。

他在晚餐之前就离开了，无法承受与Tony所爱的人们呆在一起。那里没有属于他的地方，他们并不认识他。Stephen会被邀请完全是出于运气，他估计主要是因为Bruce和Peter的介入。

Stephen轻易地脱身而去，几乎没有引起注意。他之所以会去参加葬礼，只是想向那个人表达敬意，Tony的离去给世界留下了巨大的空洞，每个人都知道这一点。

那天晚上，安慰和舒适将不会成为找上好医生的东西。对一个日日冥想，并且了解如何调整自己身心强大力量的人来说，内心的平静却如此遥远。

寂静是一种能够吞噬一切，包容一切的变量，无人能幸免于它的古怪。因为当周围再没有什么东西能替代它的位置时，寂静只会滋生无尽的思绪。

Stephen渐渐迷失了自我，甚至意识不到自他与Wong的谈话结束之后到底过去了多长时间。当建筑物遮去午后最后的天光时，他只是盯着圣所的镶花地板，坐在寂静的暮色里。

直到圣所大门上的粗暴敲打声，还有他心爱斗篷的轻柔拉扯把Stephen从思绪深处唤回来。

不管那是谁，他都不想见他们——现在不是陪什么人的时间，而且谁会在这种时候挨家挨户的上门啊？

又一阵敲门声，Wong大喊起来。

“你去不去开门，Stephen？还是说我得下去帮你开？”那位法师，尽管他很同情Stephen的状态，但还是对放下手里的工作走下圣所楼梯去打开一扇门不是很乐意，因为Stephen就坐在附近。

Stephen无精打采，厌倦地把自己挣扎起来，拖着步子走向大门。打开门之后，他发现自己正面对着一个年轻的Peter Parker，棕色眼睛里充满了和他一样的悲伤与同情。

“Doctor Strange！我还以为你不会开门呢，我很担心。我能进来吗？我带了饼干……”少年递过来一个装满饼干的特百惠盒子，Stephen只能猜测也许是May做的，这让他叹了口气。尽管他不想费心于陪伴之类的事，但实在不能把Peter和他的饼干送走。

“很晚了，Peter。你的阿姨不会担心吗？”他问，然后退了一步，让少年进来，看着年轻人好奇地跨过门槛，走入圣所。

“Wow，你要知道，这和我想象的Doctor Strange完全不一样。但我跟May姨说过要来这儿了，不用把我当个婴儿一样照看。我是说，我已经去过宇宙了对吧？走几个街区去拜访一位魔法医生又能怎么样？”

当少年发现他从这次对话中得到的只有那位站在他面前用颤抖的手拿着一小盒饼干的魔法师茫然的眼神时，似乎安静了下来，然后瞬间露出小小的微笑。Stephen败下阵来。

“我确实也没有其他事要干……”Stephen的声音渐渐低下去，Peter的出现带来少许活力，似乎让他稍微高兴了一点。“来吧。”他打了个手势，领着Peter穿过门厅走向书房，等他打开几盏旧煤气灯并把饼干放到桌子上后，那里将会成为更加安静暖和的地方。

Peter悠闲地跟着他，一边穿过圣所的几条走廊，一边四处张望，直到置身于一间看起来很舒适的朴素工作室里。Stephen正在给他们两个倒茶。

法师在把瓷杯递给Peter的时候，不着痕迹地瞄了年轻人一眼，尽管Peter不一定是个茶叶爱好者，但他还是接受了。

一张扶手椅已经等在Stephen对面，年轻人坐下来，抬头看向魔法师，似乎能够从这个人身上看出某些他显然打算隐瞒的东西。

“你也很想他，医生，你真的很想他。”Peter脸上有着会意的神色，Stephen只是简短地扫了一眼这个仿佛知道一切，却并不显唐突的少年。“我——我很抱歉，如果现在时机不太好的话，但May说如果我能跟谁谈谈，你会是最好的人选，其他人甚至都不太好找到或者联系上。”

他可能忽略了Peter的声音也是一种力量，在某种程度上，这个少年的天真和语言似乎能一点一点凿开并刺穿他的防御，削弱他的外墙，让他在年轻人的真诚之下敞开心扉，尽管他都没法开始理解为什么May会认为他能在这种情况下起到作用。

“我们都很想他，Peter，但我不确定我能帮上多少忙。我不是心理治疗师，而且就算我是，我个人在这件被咨询的事情上也参与的太深了，不适合帮助你。如果你觉得能起到作用的话，欢迎加入我的冥想，但……我也只能做到这些了。”

“……也许，我能帮助你？”Peter轻声问道。“我是说，我也不是个心理治疗师，但人们伤心的时候待在一起偶尔会有好处，对吧？我们可以只是……谈谈他。你们两个看起来像老朋友，我就是想……或许我们可以分享一些故事，没准这会有帮助……”

“Peter……你加入我们的时候，他和我刚遇上一个小时。我们没有——我们没有任何形式的历史，我没有故事可讲。”

“但这并不完全正确，不是吗？你通过时间线看过……”

“Peter——”

“不，如果你不了解他的话，眼里就不会有这种被困住的神色。你认识他！仅仅是谈到这件事你看起来都要彻底崩溃了，我甚至还没提他的名字或者任何……”

Stephen盯了这个孩子一会儿，看到他脸上痛苦而坚定的表情，然后沉重地叹息。“那么，你完全看穿我了，嗯？这是什么法术，Peter？”

“你想转移我的注意力，没用的，Doctor Strange。我想帮忙。而且，你绝对应该趁着饼干还热的时候吃一块，”深棕色头发的男孩子坚决地把那盒饼干推向Stephen。“这能让你感觉好一点。薰衣草味的饼干，它们真的很棒！”

“Peter……我……”Stephen眯起眼睛，年轻人从椅子上站起来，带着作出决断的表情走近——差不多有点生气。在Stephen来得及说话之前——尽管他已经张开嘴准备提起抗议——年轻人的手就绕住Stephen的脖子，导致魔法师整个人都僵硬了。

他不习惯身体接触，很长一段时间以来，他已经不习惯任何形式的亲密接触，然而不管Stephen现在僵得多厉害都没法阻止Peter。这个拥抱持续了几分钟，他最终明显撤去警戒，放松下来，靠着Peter的身体稍微柔软了一点，因为年轻人都快把他勒到喘不过气了。

Stephen叹着气，允许自己投入这个怀抱，他试探性地伸出一只手，拍打着少年的后背，不知道还能做些什么。

“对不起，我真的需要这个——我——”Peter开口，声音却在发抖。

“Peter，没关系的……”Stephen轻声嘟囔，从这个完全出于人道主义的姿势上得到了某种类似于宣泄的体验。“我真的很想他……”他放下饼干盒子，在自己被一个超级拥抱压碎之前挪开它。

“他就像一个很酷的叔叔，或者父亲，或者……而——而且我已经失去了爸爸，还有我的Ben叔叔，现在我只是……现在我也失去了他。有些事情我没法跟May姨谈，你知道吗？我不知道自己该怎么办。她那么努力的支持我当蜘蛛侠，但她不明白成为这样一个英雄到底是什么感受。而且有时候跟她聊男孩子的事感觉真的很不舒服，但我再也不知道还能向谁——”

“Peter……”他柔声回答，用另一只手臂搂住了男孩，鼓励他呆在原地别动，允许年轻人再次抱住他，Peter的胸膛颤抖着，然后一滴温热的水滴落在Stephen肩上，向他证明另一个人正在哭。“嘿……Peter，你随时都可以为了这些事来找我，好吗？我不是……我不是Tony，或者你的父亲，或者叔叔……我不能像他们那样对待你。但我可以支持你，尽我所能帮助你走上成年的旅程，成为一个年轻男人，和一个年轻的英雄。”

“……我想念Stark先生，Doctor Strange。我好想他，而且——”

“而且你说得对。我拥有关于他的回忆和故事。但它们不是我能分享的，很多都并不愉快……此外没有一个是真实的。时间中不存在固定不变的轮回。但我知道他爱你，Peter。”

“Potts小姐打算办一次聚会……就是吃个晚饭……我……你能跟我一起去吗？我想见他们，但是……我就是觉得很难受，关于……关于所有的事。”

说实话，Stephen不想再回基地。不仅是因为他并不算完全加入了复仇者，而且回到那里意味着重拾旧日的回忆。也意味着Stephen不能再继续他幸福的自我隔离——他要去面对自己的恐惧，面对那些他让他们完全失望了的人。

这意味着要去面对Tony的朋友，曾被那位工程师认为是最接近于家人的人们。

而这个年轻的超级英雄肯定有某种大概来自于天赋的韧性，赋予他可以继续前进的力量。让Peter有勇气考虑去见见Tony的家人们，甚至能够这样想：也许并不是所有发生的事都必须落在他的肩上。

最终，这意味着那不是他的错。

“好吧，Peter。”他只说了这些，法师的声音连同他瞻前顾后的个性里还是有一种不安，但年轻超级英雄的坚韧似乎也给了他一点勇气，这就足够了。

“谢谢你，Doctor Strange！”Peter顿时像独立日的烟花一样快活起来，怀抱收紧到让斗篷都有点不舒服了。它扭动着，把自己从少年的双臂里挣脱出来。

作为回应，Stephen只是轻轻地发出了一点不满的声音。

就这样，下一周法师和Peter通过快速传送门到达最近刚刚重建的基地——至少其中一部分已经完成了。当他意识到自己是少数几个被邀请过来的人之一时，一阵明显的局促不安涌上心头，好几双眼睛带着不同情绪看着他。

其中，Pepper是他最难以面对的一个人。因此尽管Peter冲他皱眉，Stephen还是找了个稍微远离人群的座位坐下，但这没能让他离开Pepper的目光。当其他人围坐在桌子旁边，拿出一些纸牌开始玩游戏时，Stark工业的CEO走到他待着的地方，跪坐在椅子旁，把胳膊搭上扶手，下巴放在了手臂上。

“我很惊讶能在这里见到你，”她以一种表达问候的方式说道。

“抱歉，Peter邀请了我……如果你希望我离开，我现在就可以走，过后再来接Peter——”

“慢一点，医生。”Pepper轻声笑了笑，伸手拍他的肩膀。“我很高兴你来。葬礼之后，我就一直想跟你谈谈，但你一声不吭地消失了……”

他的内心涌起恐惧，仿佛悬挂在针尖上方的水气球，Stephen发现自己面对Pepper时紧张得要命。

Peter就在附近，但这似乎对他没什么帮助。虽然房间里的每个人都在跟别人交流，但他还是觉自己被专门挑了出来，放在聚光灯下。人群中每一张脸似乎都被这个象征性的聚光灯投下阴影遮蔽，他的喉咙里有个肿块在上下滚动，宛如吞了一只活饵。

“我——嗯……这是我最后能做的。Tony是个伟大的人，我很抱歉，我已经为他做了能做的一切但就是——”Stephen开始有点不知道自己在说什么了。

“Doctor Strange，拜托。”Pepper柔和地安抚他，一只手挪到他因为手部颤抖而稍微有点抖动的手腕上。“当我说如果没有你，我们谁都不可能在这儿的时候，请你相信我。Tony告诉了我……所有事。这不是应该由你一个人去忍受的负担。你能来这里对我们都很重要，Stephen。”

Pepper跟他讲话时有种奇异的真诚，让Stephen不再像往常一样执迷于纠正她并没严格按照头衔和姓氏称呼他。

他慢慢地点头，瞪大眼睛。她对此报以忧伤的微笑。

“当Tony知道他必须要做什么时，就没法被阻止了，你清楚这一点，对吧？”Stephen微微地、犹豫地点了点头。“Tony作出了自己的选择。成为英雄，保护人们，这对他来说比任何事情都重要。这也是为什么他和我不能……为什么我们不能在一起。我会不停地担心他，等着他再也不能回家的那一天。我知道这会发生的，作为一个朋友，我能接受。但作为伴侣不行……”

于是他看出来了，从她的脸上。内疚、后悔、哀伤。“我爱他，但我无法承受以那样的方式和他维持关系。在……一切之后……他就像一具残骸。他值得比我能给予的更多的东西。我事后才感到后悔，意识到我最终给不了他那种幸福。但是Tony……他总是很果决。他一向清楚自己想要什么，一旦有了想法，就不会被说服。”

她再次抬起眼睛看他，露出伤心的笑容。“你让他成为了英雄。我能从你眼中看到很可怕的记忆。我理解那种内疚，我每一天都会见到。但Tony做了自己的决定，他死得很英勇。对他来说，没有比这更好的道路了——他喜欢保护他人。即便是在钢铁侠事件之前，人们叫他‘死亡商人’……但他只是想保护这个国家。无论它是怎么进展的，我想这就是Tony会喜欢的方式，你知道吗？在荣光中离去……”

“Potts小姐——”

“请叫我Pepper。”

“……Pepper……谢谢你，我不知道你为什么要特意来安慰我，但是……谢谢你，”Stephen轻声回答，目光落在膝盖上。

Pepper的话让他有一种结束了的感觉，此时此刻，这种感觉无与伦比。虽然很艰难，但这是向着正确方向迈出的一小步，即便前方还有很多情感和身体上的阻碍在等着他。人群像是消失在一片清醒的梦境中，随着混杂在一起的声音渐渐减弱，他周围的景象开始变得模糊起来。

即便过了这么长时间，还是很难承认Tony Stark真的死了。

Peter溜到他身边，占据了一旁的椅子，带着悲伤的微笑向Pepper挥了挥手，然后确保在Stephen把自己隔绝于一边时有人陪着。

这位魔法师就像个躲在人群之外的壁花，但尽管如此，所有人都知道，花朵总是会用最好的方法吸引蜜蜂，只为了尽快盛开。现在Peter似乎就在他身边嗡嗡着，被他的气场所吸引，此刻，它们在这个房间中形成了一种合力。尽管人们常说祸不单行（misery did love company），但这场悲剧确实从这句比喻的角度上诞生了一些美好的东西——一种蓬勃发展的关系，在魔法师和年轻的英雄之间。

> 注：misery did love company，直译为悲剧喜欢找个伴，意译就是祸不单行。

这两个人沉默地坐在一起，Stephen看着参加聚会的人们聚集的地方发呆，一反常态地拿着一杯威士忌，Peter短暂地扫了他一眼，手中是一杯简单的柠檬水。

“你爱他吗？”少年沉默了很久，问道。Stephen困惑地看着他，差点被自己的饮料呛着。

“什么？爱谁？”他回了个愚蠢的问句，但这是为了挽回面子。

“Stark先生？有人说你爱他。”

“这……不是那样的，Peter，”Stephen摇了摇头。他以前没怎么想过这个问题，至少不像现在，因为必须要给出一个回答而积极思考过……这真的很难说。他遇见过很多未来的Tony，但是不是爱上他了呢？他没法确切地回答。

“我只是觉得你们两个会是很棒的一对。一对绝妙的坏蛋（badasses）——”

“Peter！如果你的阿姨听到你嘴里冒出这种词汇，她会说什么啊，先生？”Pepper在桌子边朝他们打趣，Peter回给她一个腼腆的笑容。

“对不起，Potts小姐。”等Pepper显然很满意地转回去后，Peter再次看向Stephen。“老实说，May姨不会在意的。但无论如何！我能想象你们两个并肩作战，站在彼此身边的样子……！那会怎么样？”

当Stephen的笑容开始变得哀伤时，Peter的表情也垮了下去。“啊……抱歉，我只是……你知道吗？我打算帮你介绍几个人。”

“什么？Peter，不。谢谢你，但是不用。没必要——”

“不，我是认真的。你喜欢什么样的人？Banner博士非常聪明！我想他还是单身？我打赌你们俩也能成为很棒的一对——哦不过我想他现在真的有点大，那可能很难……”少年没把话说完，耸了耸肩。

Stephen感到无比窘迫。

他一手捂着脸，陷入既沮丧又尴尬的心情。在发生了这一切的所有地方和所有牵涉其中的人里，这实在是他绝对不会想到的场景。

“Peter，你不用给我当媒人。”他简直没法相信自己还在继续这次对话。

“我有职责在身，不幸的是，我现在根本没时间展开一段关系。”Stephen叹了口气，但在年轻人的努力之下，脸上多少露出了一点笑容。

Peter看起来在咀嚼这些话。“那么你可能需要某种友谊，你总是看起来——”

“Peter，不，我——”

“——一直都那么孤独。”年轻人打断他，一头闯进他将自己隔出去的空间里。

“Peter，我对圣所有责任。就像Tony对复仇者有责任一样。我们都在守护这个世界的安全方面发挥着作用。”法师紧张地向他担保。

“那我至少应该偶尔顺道拜访你的地方，去陪陪你。”

“你真的不用这样，Peter，”Stephen坚持着，但如果他仔细想想，能有个像Peter这样热情的同伴，一个他所认识的，Wong之外的朋友，从整体上来看，似乎也并不那么可怕。

“我知道这不是必须的。但我想去做。每一件小事都很宝贵，对吧？那就这么定了！”Peter兴奋地宣布，没让Stephen插进半个字。“现在，来吧，我们去跟大家玩牌，好吗？会很有趣的！你应该适当地见见人！你需要更多同伴。也许之后其他人有时也能突然去拜访一下？这样你就不会那么孤独了！”

当年轻人拽着他到处乱走的时候，Stephen并没有真的跟他争辩什么。被Tony的家人所欢迎不是他人生中最糟糕的经历。

——————

一切感觉都不太对。

电流快速地穿过他，却没有造成伤害，事实上这在很多方面刺激了一些东西。他感到……明亮，然而一切依然黑得可怕。他的记忆缺乏意义，它们漫无目的地闪烁着，只是转瞬即逝的思绪和宛如乱码的字符，直到……

开始碎片整理。

那个声音很熟悉，安全，友好。

事情开始变得更加有意义——一次一点点，一小段一小段的记忆将自己联结起来，关于父母的记忆，关于Jarvis的记忆……Edwin Jarvis。有关这个人和他妻子的记忆让情感开始翻涌。

然后是高中，MIT，James Rhodes——*Rhodey*，关于他的记忆很快恢复。朋友……一场事故。他的父母，去世了。

一切都像洪水一样不断涌来，开始变得可控和连贯，直到最终他再次被那个友好的声音致以问候——FRIDAY——以及她的全部知识。

欢迎回来，Boss。

他不太明白自己是怎么做到这一点的，因为记忆残片还在像条河流一样不断重组在一起。

所以这起作用了，妈的！

声音并没有那么激动，在这种情况下，很难真正表现出语气。这里没有口头上的表达，现在只有单纯的意识、思想和行动。

等他能够毫不费力地回想起每一个导致这一点的实例，并开始以不可思议的速度思考并处理信息时，记忆中的一切空白都已不复存在。

在某种形式上，Tony Stark依然活着，他的意识在自己网络的数据领域中被修整，这位工程师正慢慢重生为某种完全不同的东西。

看来你的生物神经重自律接口网络成功了，Tony。你能回来真好，她柔和的声音哼哼着，在他脑海中轻快地跳跃。

> 注：Bio-neural Re-autonomous Interfacing Network，总之缩写就是B.R.A.I.N，如果这玩意不是原创的谁给我科普一下_(:з」∠)_

Tony工作间里灯光闪烁，电脑和机器仿佛有自主意识一样恢复了活力，一套展示在他实验室隔间里的战甲也随之亮起来。

啊，看来在我给自己找一具身体之前，我们只能当室友了。

我很期待你到来，Tony，她轻轻地咯咯笑着。那么，我可以开始连接B.R.A.I.N了吗？实验室里已经为你准备了一具临时身体，不过，我不觉得你愿意在一套战甲中呆超过必要的时间。

置换器能用了没有？

现在还不行，Boss，Q.E.D需要预热和校准。在此之前恐怕你会被局限在网络中，直到至少一种选项可用。我能建议你跟楼上的朋友们打个招呼吗？他们正在走廊为你举办一个小型纪念仪式。

我那些同伴？哦，我能给你来个更好的，他在网络上闪烁了一下，声音听起来有点顽皮。


	2. Chapter 2

灯光闪烁了一下，Pepper口袋里的手机似乎正在轻轻嗡鸣。

Peter眯起眼睛看过去。有些事情不太对劲，他看到Pepper突然离开桌子，小心地走到角落去跟电话里的某个人说话。

Stephen似乎也注意到了这一点，看了看Peter，并没有表现得很感兴趣，但还是对年轻人的举动有点好奇。

“从Tony的银行账户里？这说不通，不是预先授权的那种？”Pepper询问道。

“那张发票刚刚付给了一家日本公司，我们试图联系他们询问此事，但没有得到答复。”

“没有答复是什么意思？不是我要摆架子，但Stark工业会被黑掉可不正常，Hap，”Pepper听起来很忧心。

“不知道，我会给银行打电话，然后再试着联系一下接收汇款的那家公司。”

“谢谢，Hap，我这儿有一堆愁眉苦脸的人，他们真的需要某种激励。别太操劳自己了，有空就回这边来，你现在根本不该工作，”对于这一切，Pepper听起来与其说是生气，倒不如说是困惑。

灯光又闪烁了一次，电视画面也开始变成静电干扰。

房间里的每个人都看向挂在墙上的LED屏幕，然后很快转向Stephen，虽然这位法师似乎和他们一样不解。

“嘿，Strange，是你干的吗？”如果这是个恶作剧的话，看来Rhodey并不喜欢。

“绝对不是我，”Stephen为这个想法皱起眉头。Peter没法想象他会在这种时候开玩笑，他根本不知道Stephen是个爱开玩笑的人。

等Pepper把手机放进口袋走回桌边，重新挂上笑容时，她看上去还是很迷惑。

“伙计们——伙计们。我觉得这个设施在闹鬼，”Peter环顾四周，脸上露出受惊的神色，Sam窃笑出来。

其他人都开始傻笑的时候，Stephen皱了皱眉。

“你看到什么了吗，Peter？”法师低声问道，但Peter还没来得及说话，Rhodey就摇了摇头。

“我们 **都** 看到什么了，Strange。灯光在胡闹，电视机在发疯……”

“Peter？”Stephen没理他，只是专心地看着年轻人。

“就是有些东西……感觉很奇怪，”他喃喃地回答，低了一会儿头，因为其他人最初的反应而感到很犹豫。“我不知道怎么解释，我只是……”

“Strange——”

“慢慢来，Peter。”Stephen平静地安抚他，无视了Sam的白眼。

“嗯……只是……Pepper小姐？很抱歉偷听了你的电话，但就我的经验来说，我知道Stark工业并不能真的……被黑进去。在你们生气之前！”看到Stephen和Pepper都张开嘴准备说点什么，他提高声音继续。“我那时候在找我的战衣！但FRIDAY很快就把所有东西都关掉了。她有点那种，把事情都拒之门外。所以……”

每个人都在疑惑地面面相觑，Pepper也不例外。

“感觉这里好像有什么东西，但我看不到，虽然我知道它就在这儿，”Peter看上去很慌乱，但如果有人能拥有这么奔放的想象力，那一定是这个孩子。

“Tony可能会留下什么最后关头的计划，命令FRIDAY等他去世后再履行，考虑一下这种情况，你应该不会认为它不合理？”Stephen看向Pepper，面无表情的样子似乎毫无变化。

“如果有人会知道，那也应该是我和Happy，”她好像对自己的回答并不确定。

在这里的所有人都经历过世界末日决战，以及半个已知宇宙真正的终结。但灵魂或者幽灵似乎依然是一个他们不假思索就会忽略掉的想法。

“所以，你是想说这儿有个幽灵？”Sam脱口而出，爆笑起来。Rhodey转了转眼睛。“唷Stark，是你在上面吗？”Sam得意洋洋地问。

“闪一次代表是，两次代表否。”Rhodey也开始加入这个玩笑。灯光闪烁了好几下，然后其中一个灯座直接爆炸，房间里的电源立刻切断了。

Stephen眯起眼睛，但依旧坐在椅子上，屋子里似乎有些不安，特别是当Peter挪到他身边的时候。

“现在我确信这一切会有个完美的逻辑解释，”Pepper开口，转身再次给Happy打电话，看上去对自己的回答同样不安。

“幽灵真的这么不合理吗，Doctor Strange？”Peter悄悄地问道，声音里泄露了他对这个话题的焦虑。毕竟，魔法是真的——那为什么灵魂不应该存在呢？或者说幽灵？

“不是说幽灵不合理，Peter，”Stephen静静地开始解释。“它们可以非常真实。但悲伤的时候，我们很容易希望刚刚去世的所爱之人还在身边，以灵魂的形式。我并不否认你可能是对的，”他补充道。“我只是觉得现在其他人还没有准备好去倾听或者考虑这个可能性。它可能如你所想，也可能不是，仅此而已。”

Peter很确信，最开始非常确信。现在他对这种确信产生了怀疑。

在他身边，医生做了几个手势，制造出一点光明来点亮黑暗，Peter拖着步子，带着不确定的心情又靠近了他一点。也许不是Tony，但他相信房间里还是有 **什么东西** 和他们在一起……考虑到这一点让人心惊胆战。

Pepper十分紧张，而Peter终于开口了。

“Potts小姐，你之前说FRIDAY发送了某些货物？我们有没有可能下去检查一遍Tony的工作间，也许那里会有些答案。”Peter兴奋地说道，感觉像是将要解开某种谜团，尽管年轻人对这个感觉摸不着头脑——他还是知道它是这栋建筑物所独有的，直觉告诉他就来自于那个过去的工作间。

“嘿，FRIDAY，现在系统有什么问题吗？也许是某些小故障？”

“我可以确认自己正在100%正常运作。”

“很好，那么，Tony去世之后，给你留了什么功能需要执行吗？”

“恐怕这些信息属于机密。”Pepper皱了皱眉，Peter看着她和Stephen。

“我不能下去，这边的情况也很混乱，不过如果你想去，让Doctor Strange跟你一起，FRIDAY可以给你们进入Tony工作间的许可。”Peter坚决地点头。

巫师貌似想抗议，但在看了看Peter之后叹了口气。“非常好，那就带路吧。”

Peter点点头，开始走向那个熟悉的，过去的工房，Stephen慢慢地跟着他。“如果那是个幽灵，我们要怎么找，Doctor Strange？”年轻人一边走一边问道，法师在他身后露出柔和的轻笑。

“我会留心的（keep an eye out）。如果是，我会告诉你，”他回答。Peter回头瞥了一眼，然后差点因为看到的东西被自己绊到。

> 注：直译大概叫专门留一只眼睛。估计是在配合下面的梗

“……呜哇！你一直都有三只眼睛吗？！这太诡异了！我一直以为你是人类！你是从别的维度来的吗？怎么过来的？你怎么做到——”

“Peter，慢点，”Stephen的笑容加深了一些，回答道。“这是第三只眼——魔法效果。我绝对是人类。”

**“太酷了……！”**

——————————————

如果Tony现在有肉体形态的话，可能会笑得像个疯子。他对楼上伙伴们开的那些小玩笑——并没什么恶意，但对于“幽灵”来说极其有趣。

现在他真正明白为什么鬼魂喜欢对人们作祟了。尤其是当他有机会让Peter看起来像是所有人里的怪胎，并且让他们都去怀疑那位好医生的时候。

就像这个概念本身的虚伪一样，Tony不相信幽灵， **一丁点都不。**

技术上而言他还没死——或者可能算是死了？正如B.R.A.I.N.协议描述的那样，这个项目基于有关人类意志依赖电流和能量存在的想法。用外行人的术语来说就是，一旦有一个足够强大的引力拉扯应用其上，这些电流和能量就能被转移并磁化到其他物体上。

考虑到当时他的身体正在死去，他的形式开始变得虚弱，能量逐步衰退，体内的意识无法再附着于身体之上，因此被从尸体里抽走，上传并立刻接入他的个人网络中。Tony现在只是一个意识，寄宿于某种人造主机里，不过这东西也连接着他的网络。

这个项目有很多伴生问题，事实上相当多。能够对他奏效其实极为偶然。考虑到战场的上伤亡，在他之前，任何垂死的灵魂都可能被收集进去，然后这位工程师就将永远不复存在。

没有发生这种情况完全是出于运气和独创性。

你在聚会上玩的特技非常有趣，希望我给予Peter和Strange进入实验室的许可吗？

当然，为什么不呢？别让他们访问任何控制系统就行，我想这就像一种浏览？

当然。

没有任何提示，前方的大门打开，在那两个人尚未接近时就给了他们进入许可。Peter立刻叫出声，Tony暗自偷笑。相较之下，Stephen似乎更吃惊于Peter的反应，尽管他快速环顾了一下整个房间，然后伸手稳住Peter。

“这里什么也没有，Peter，无论如何，我看不到。除非是出于奇迹……我不确定这地方是怎么能从炮击中幸存下来的……”医生看着周围，轻轻地叹了口气。有几样东西没在原位，掉到了地下，而Stephen花时间把它们一一捡起来，至少放在旁边的桌上。

“Stark先生通常把这里保护得严严实实的。我很确定它能在核弹里幸存下来，”Peter尖声说着，用手拂过几件东西，然后好奇地看着控制台，开始输入一些操作让它运行起来。

Stephen似乎还在整理这个地方，这不是Tony从他身上期待的事情，但Peter的多管闲事倒是可以预见。孩子对编程略知一二，Tony被看看他到底能弄出什么来的想法诱惑——当然，只是有点被诱惑。

没有什么比一个十五岁少年的崇拜更能命中Tony巨大的自负了，或者不管“闪烁”之后，这孩子现在到底多大。每当年轻人滔滔不绝地谈论他的发明和技术，都能让他兴奋不已，这就是为什么会有很多东西被留给Peter——如果他真的死了的话。

当这两个“人”试图接近工作间时，被一个从对讲机里发出的声音阻止。

“你抵达了实验室——但是哦不，另一边有一个陷阱在等着你！除非你能回答出这个技能鉴定问题，否则它就会爆炸。”它使用了一种龙与地下城游戏里城主描述下一个谜题时抑扬顿挫的语气。

Tony开启几个应急灯，房间里顿时闪烁着红光，一块金属板在他们身后封闭出口，立刻吓住了可怜的Peter。

“你必须正确回答：我最喜欢的冰淇淋品牌，”对讲机里的声音听着像预先排练过的录音，虽然从播放出的结果来看，它似乎很愉悦。

Peter看了看开着的门，又看了看他们被关闭的出口。“我是说，也许我能把那扇门弄开，或者我们俩，试试的话——”

“你有30秒来回答这个技能鉴定问题，”Tony愉快地补充道，看着年轻人惊慌失措。面板从墙上展开，瞄准了那两个人，以防答案不正确。

“Peter——”

“我能搞定这个！”少年清晰地叫道。“我肯定我能行……”

“Peter，那些是枪，”Stephen在Peter继续敲字的时候坚持着。

“没错，我一直被枪指着，这不成问题。我能搞定的……！”

“你说你一直被枪指着是什么 **意思** ？”那位医生怀疑地问。

“什么，你没有被枪指着吗，Doctor Strange？”Peter一边敲键盘一边问。

灯光闪烁了一下，Peter骄傲的表情变得紧张起来。

“啊哦，看来你猜错啦。”

一个熟悉的圆形护盾包裹住两人，然后枪支开火，射出一堆喷泉，在Stephen满脸困惑地继续举着屏障时，水非常无害地顺着他的盾牌滴答下去。

“哦，拜托doc，你不会真的以为我会把你们轰得屁滚尿流吧？”枪()支收回墙壁里，一切威胁的迹象似乎都消失了，对讲机里的声音充满戏谑，却正属于特别令人操心的那个人。

“看， 我告诉过你！那是Mr. Stark的幽灵，他……在这里但不是实体？”Peter满怀期待，拽了拽Stephen的一只胳膊让他放下屏障，拖着他向打开的门那边走去。

“现在去检查实验室应该已经安全了，对吧？”可怜的少年带着希望抬头看法师，心跳加速。

Stephen环顾四周，看起来不只是一点谨慎。他前额上的一只眼睛扫视着房间，另外两只分别聚焦于屋里不同的地方，眉头紧锁。“这里没有幽灵，Peter。没有魔法或者任何精神上的东西在起作用……这是什么游戏，Stark？FRIDAY？我不清楚这是不是针对我们的直接威胁——这不是……某种……”

“……我们就不能进去看看吗，Doctor Strange？也许里面有答案……”Peter迷茫地看着他。“我的意思是，可能只是个AI？Stark先生非常擅长AI……或者……”

Peter走了几步，跨过门槛进入工作室，不知道是不是为了保护Peter，Stephen立刻跟上他。

他们周围的机器全都在忙着工作，手工制作、绘制、打印，程序在运行，电脑还在画图表，好像主人只是暂时离开这个地方，休息一下去喝了杯咖啡。在房间的一端，几乎就像有一台3D打印机正在制造零件，其他东西则在运行诊断程序。

Peter被所有这些正在移动的零件和机器迷住了，考虑到一切都由一个人独自完成，这简直不可思议。他靠近一个像是冷藏室的东西，上面有玻璃面板，但窗口里充满雾气，无法看到内部。

“Mr. Parker，请避免触摸方舟，否则你将被驱逐出工作室，”FRIDAY柔和地提示道。

“这是怎么回事？”Stephen相当尖锐地问。“基地重建的区域刚刚断电了。事情正在出某种差错。发生了什么，FRIDAY？一个AI？无论这到底是个什么游戏，上面那些人都没做好准备……”虽然他的陈述很清晰，但这个人的声音里有某种非常不稳定的东西。根据房间里各式各样的传感器——它们过去用于监控Tony的健康状况——读数来看，Stephen心率升高——相较于正常标准来说明显呼吸困难。

“怎么，想我了吗？你对小小的我太情绪化了，doc？”

长时间的沉默，Peter和Stephen互相看了看，随后法师抬起视线看向天花板，好像这样更容易直接提出他的问题。“……Tony？……”

然而再也没有出现进一步的回应，车间里只剩下机器继续运行着它们未知的任务。

Stephen伸手去抓年轻人的手，但少年握着拳头，向前走去。

“我们真的很想你，真的需要你。医生和我都需要你，这个世界需要你！”他跪坐在实验室的地板上，Stephen走上前，一手按住Peter的肩膀。

“走吧，Peter。我觉得这只是预先设定好的AI。Tony的幽默感很奇怪……”Stephen听起来像是不舍得离开，但同时又非常气馁和难受。

泪水刺痛了年轻人的眼睛，当他感到医生颤抖的双手正在哄他起来时，又挫败的脸红了。Peter深吸了一口气，站起身。Stephen的胳膊搂住他的肩膀，召唤出一个传送门，把他们两个从实验室里带了出去。

我想你大概把可怜的Peter吓哭了，Boss。

不是故意的，Fri，方舟情况怎么样？

还需要一天，但Q.E.D已经准备好并开始运行了，如果你想测试一下并呼吸点新鲜空气。也许可以去拜访那位医生？

听起来不错。

————————————————

“我们该怎么跟其他人说？”Peter在离开时询问魔法师，Stephen的一只手臂还紧紧搂着孩子的肩膀。

“什么都没有。我们去了，进行了调查，什么都没找到，”Stephen低声回答，把少年抱在身旁。“我很抱歉，Peter。我知道你希望更多……但这里没有幽灵。只有阴影。”

“我真的以为……”

“我知道。”


	3. Chapter 3

在终于把Peter顺路放回家，然后又得到了一把饼干作为礼物之后，Stephen发现自己正一脸筋疲力竭地瘫在扶手椅上，试图搞明白到底发生了什么。

他给自己泡了杯茶，把茶杯和托盘放在膝盖上，一边盯着镶嵌天花板，一边等滚烫的液体凉下来。悬浮斗篷迅速地飘向法师，温柔又可靠地拍着它同伴的肩膀问候他。

“我很好，”他冷静地说，仿佛红斗篷正在无言地询问他的心情。有那么一瞬间，它好像从自己那象征意义上的眼角瞥到了什么，看起来被某种东西分散了注意力，直到它重新转向Stephen，继续关心他的状况。

Stephen仰着头，让斗篷托住自己，闭目呆了好一会儿，然后吸着茶杯里的蒸汽，深深地叹了口气。

“今天真是一团糟。提醒我再也别跟Peter去参加聚会了？”他轻轻地要求着，坐起来朝茶水吹气。

“不知道我为什么会同意。能跟Pepper开诚布公地谈谈很不错但是……我敢肯定现在每个人都觉得我是个混蛋，拿他们死去的朋友开玩笑。所以整体上来说……不怎么理想。”Stephen用一只颤抖的手捂了一会儿脸，然后开始慢慢喝茶。

————————

嘿，FRIDAY？

怎么了，Boss？

怎么才能引起这个混蛋的注意？我能影响多少无生命物体？

没有多少，先生，但圣所的一部分物品和法器可能比普通家庭里的更具备能量。你还是可以影响电子设备，而不是那么多无生命物体。

Tony“漂浮”到Stephen身边的台灯附近，企图利用他那不管是什么性质的非实体力量去推它，底座仅仅摇晃了一公分——没有引起医生的注意力，他现在甚至根本没往这边看。然而，斗篷发现了，向着台灯的方向竖了起来。

当然，Tony也没发现它的动作。灯光在他经过时闪烁了一下，他走向几本书和一堆纸张，带给它们的影响跟屋顶上吊扇的微风差不多。

他转向一把书桌椅，然后又去拨弄窗帘，搞完这一切时才发现斗篷正直接盯着他，“面对面的”。

如果Tony现在能眯眼，他肯定会的。他向侧面挪了挪，斗篷朝他转过一边衣领，然后又跟着他转向另一边，还扬起一角冲Tony挥了挥。

Uhh，小红，你能看到我？斗篷点头，然后以一个拥抱的姿态包住了这团无形的形体。

Tony觉得相当可爱，直到他突然发现自己根本无法思考。

当斗篷环抱住他的时候，Tony从未预期过会感受到这么难以解释又无不包容的温暖。它将他卷起来的时候工程师完全不能移动，因为这件法器正在跟他相互作用——他正在跟一个固体的力量相互作用。

斗篷古怪的动作终于引起Stephen的注意，法师一脸迷茫地看着这场表演。“Levi，你究竟在那儿干什么？”

斗篷疯狂地挥动着，好像在招呼它的同伴过来。

Tony感觉这个场景超好笑。

Stephen则在为此深深地叹气。“我发誓，如果你又抓住了一只鸟……Levi，我们之前谈过这个。”法师把自己拽起来，走过去，他的眼睛穿过Tony聚焦在斗篷上。

“怎么了？什么东西？”

斗篷示意了一下Tony，在它的褶边里有一个清晰的形状。

Tony咯咯笑起来。别以为他能看见我，小红，不错的尝试。他绕过斗篷，开始在屋子里溜达，Levi回头看了看，然后跟在他身后飞来飞去，又一次企图用自己的布料把他捞起来。某种东西的形状再次展现出来，但Tony推开了它。

他走过一盏闪烁的灯。你有什么东西能让我跟他说话吗？Tony停下来，斗篷也跟着停住。

Stephen的表情从迷惑变成彻头彻尾的好奇。

“又是幽灵？”他疲惫地问道，抚了一把头发，貌似被这个概念搞得很有压力。法师闭上眼睛，前额开始发光，过了一会儿，那道光芒越来越亮，形成一只绿色的眼睛，很有指向性地正对着Tony和斗篷。Stephen柔和地叹息了一声，再次睁开第三只眼，伴随着来自它的凝视。

“……我不知道这个是从哪儿来的……”法师轻声自言自语。“你看起来不像典型的幽灵。是什么风把你吹到圣所来了？你迷路了吗？”看来Stephen并没有认出他。

Tony感觉自己似乎退了一步，有个发光的奇怪眼睛正聚焦在他身上。简直就像从恐怖电影里冒出来的，迄今为止，他都没发现Stephen还有这种能力。

得提醒自己：幽灵恶作剧可能不会在巫师身上起作用。

他听不见我，是吗？工程师的语气似乎很愉快，斗篷又摇了摇领子，然后试图冲Stephen打手势，但老实说，连Tony都看不出它狂野的动作到底在表达什么。

Stephen很安静地看着斗篷，第三只眼睛依旧紧盯Tony。过了一会儿，法师挑起眉毛，摇头。

“他们能听到我吗？”他询问着，好像在重复Tony刚刚问斗篷的问题。“他们需要帮助吗？我相信这附近有什么东西能解决这个阻碍，也许能让他们变得更清晰一点？”这听着就像他把思考过程都说出来了。

斗篷为这个想法点头，然后把自己从Tony身上解下来，领着他们走上楼前往陈列法器的房间。“来吧，”Stephen向他招手，似乎以为Tony并不能听见他说话。

惊喜！从未在自然栖息地见过的巫医！他跟着斗篷走进屋子，然后在它身边停下。

这里有很多奇特的物品——剑，罐子，花瓶，Tony感觉自己就像站在博物馆里。

亲爱的上帝，如果这家伙打算给我上一堂历史课， 我可能 **真的** 要死了……这句话为Tony赢得了斗篷衣角的抽打。

“让我们看看有什么……”Stephen边绕着房间转悠边自言自语。“如果我知道是什么东西搅乱这种联系，事情会简单一点。你认为声音之瓶有用吗？”他问斗篷，“这也许能让我们听见他们说话。”

斗篷点点领子，Stephen又叹了口气。“我还指望你会说不行，这东西让我精神紧张……”

没有理会自己的顾虑，法师打开放着那个被提到的瓶子的容器，小心地拿出一个花瓶，把它摆在下巴下方，十分清楚地演示了一下他的说明。“对着这个瓶子说话，它能帮你发出声音。这只是临时措施，直到我们能找到什么更方便沟通的东西……”

他的音调严重扭曲，说出来的话让人感到一种寒意，仿佛它们被很多种嗓音和语言同时念出来，又仿佛有被诅咒的幽灵在Tony耳边低语。Stephen看来也很不喜欢这种效果，他迅速伸手将它递给斗篷。

“如果你愿意帮我们的朋友拿住，让我不必太过靠近他们的空间，我相信他们会感谢你。”他那两只不太发亮的眼睛看着Tony站的地方，斗篷把花瓶举在工程师下巴附近。

有一小段时间一片安静，Tony什么都没说，斗篷又抽了一下他的后背，让他咕哝了两声。

“好了，别这么咄咄逼人的——抱歉，我只是不怎么受得了被诡异的第三只眼睛盯着。这就像在跟一个满脸痘的人说话，很难忽视！”他朝眼前的罐子抱怨，还是对那只眼睛有点毛骨悚然。

斗篷抖了抖衣领，仿佛在叹气。

“……嗯，没有它我就看不到你了，还以为斗篷又在跟鸟儿玩。”Stephen实事求是地说，看上去没有被Tony的话影响。“无论如何，欢迎来到至圣之所，有什么我能帮你的吗？你为什么而来？”

“我需要你那些奇怪法术的帮助，doc，虽然没想到在这么多人里我会向你求助。你们俩谁知道如何把意识或者灵魂绑在一具身体上，我的意思是，如果你们是这么叫的话？”Tony不知道Stephen清楚不清楚自己到底在跟谁对话，反正不像是认出来了的样子，毕竟Tony现在发出的声音完全不一样。

但至少可以这么说，他看起来很困惑。“恐怕我不能……让你复活。我没有学习过死灵法术或者恶魔的技艺。如果事情有这么简单，纽约市的每一个幽灵都会来叫我复活他们。”

“天啊doc，你真的以为我是那种相信幽灵的人吗？我没有真的死掉，活得好着呢——嘿，是我，Tony？还是说这东西断线了？我不记得自己以前听起来这么可怕……”如果Tony现在能皱眉，他肯定眉头紧锁。“我们会为此使用心灵之石——而不是恐怖的疯狂巫毒魔法，这真的不是我的专长，但如果有人了解这些东西，我想只能是你了。”

法师的表情瞬间剧变，先是一片空白，然后是茫然。“……Tony……？听着……下周末的时候，心灵之石就会被送回它所属的地方。Banner博士一直在致力于重建你最开始用来获取它们的装置……我不知道你打算让我们怎么拿到它。但你……你死了。我们都看着你死去。我们举行了葬礼——你已经被火化了。就算现在我们继续假定你不是幽灵，你也没有身体可以回去。”

“哦，拜托doc，没有人会再次使用一个破掉的安全()套，”这个可怕的比喻为他赢得了Stephen的皱眉。

“我知道我不再拥有 **那具** 身体，它已经毁掉了——那不重要！但直到新身体完成之前，我基本上都被局限在基地的网络上……不管我的能量现在能传输多远。好吧，以及战甲里。但我觉得你不想看到我作为一套战甲出现吧？”

要是Tony现在有身体，应该正抱着双臂。

“如果你预见到我们将会遭遇的问题巅峰就是如何取得心灵之石，那真的没什么难度。我依旧掌握着基地的安全和网络系统，你知道那块原石在哪儿放着呢吗？”一阵沉默。“就锁在基地里。我可以让你直接通过安检进去，就像你是那栋建筑的主人一样。”

“所以你打算给我说明一下是怎么回事了吗？可能你其实用不着声音之瓶？那样最好。如果你不是幽灵，这解释了为什么你的形态并不像我过去所遇见过的。然后我们或许就能开始解决你的问题。我需要更多信息，而不仅仅是一个潜在的死人告诉我他没死，你得知道……”

“这只是量子物理doc——没什么大不了的！我把这些小数字拼凑出来的时候，你正忙着在那颗管他是什么星球上充当巨大的灰尘兔子（dust bunny），打你长达5年的盹儿。”Tony很想翻白眼。“当时我觉得你的计划不过是一堆骗人的把戏，所以试图找出一个办法带回消失的人，或者至少想个方法把他们保存下来，如果再发生一次的话。”

> 注：dust bunny，这个词指的是那种积尘形成的灰尘团，不过既然都说打盹了我觉得还是直译比较好？

“所以现在，我在这儿——但也没在这儿。我不想用细节来烦你，但它和量子位移有关。我实际上还在实验室里，只是把意识投影了过来。你可能不明白这是怎么回事儿。”他觉得很有趣地哼哼着。

“不，显然的，我对同时存在于多个地方到底意味着什么毫无概念。”Stephen听起来并不觉得有趣。“如果这跟量子物理有关，而且我并不理解，那也许我可以把你重新交给Banner博士或者Pym博士去寻求帮助。”法师终于合上第三只眼睛，晃了晃头让它消失了。

“另外，之前是你？你对于让Peter哭成那样就没什么想法吗？你有没有考虑过其他人对你的突然回归会是什么反应？”

“这只是个无伤大雅的玩笑，我真的没有恶意……也许我做的太过火了，但你究竟指望一个无实体的意志能干出些什么来呢？我连身体都没有，doc。”工程师开口说道。

“我对心灵之石一无所知。如果我去尝试然后搞砸了呢？这意味着我将真的死掉，doc，彻底消失。这里面并不全都涉及科学，Bruce也不是量子物理方面的专家——至少这个不是他的专长。我有我能提供的所有资源，但在此之前我只能被局限在金属战甲或者一台主机上，而且我不打算像个电脑里的声音那样度过余生。”

Stephen一边听一边搓着脸，陷进椅子里。“那你到底希望 **我** 能干什么？用魔法给你变个身体？然后再把你无形的意识塞进去？你应该明白魔法不是这么用的吧？如果它不起作用，你就 **死** 定了，再来一次……我刚刚才勉强能开始慢慢接受我对此的愧疚感……”他把脸埋进双手之中，在座位上颤抖着。

“所以你得更精确地说明你需要我干什么。除了时间之石外，我对原石的知识很有限。我从来没有使用过其他原石。”

“Doc，这不是你的错。你自己也说过，事情注定如此，真的没有别的办法了，”Tony跟着Stephen走向他的位置。

随着法师将第三只眼睛收起，另一个人存在的迹象仅剩下还举着花瓶跟随Tony移动的斗篷。工程师的能量浮在Stephen面前，像是要伸手去安慰他。

如果他有手的话，很想放在法师肩上温和地捏一捏。

“我有一具身体。我培育了新的器官，干细胞研究——你应该知道这是有可能的。其中一半是机械，但我可以确信它能达到完全有机状态。”他短暂地停了一会儿。“我需要你用原石帮我把意识和精神转移到身体上，没有适当的帮助会导致很多并发问题，每一个都可能让我的灵魂迷失在以太里，或者前往人们死后会去的什么地方，而且绝对不是给虔诚信徒准备的那种。”

“Tony，这不仅仅是把意识从一个地方抽取出来然后放进另一个地方……那么简单。就算有心灵之石，我也需要大量研究以确保它是正确的，并且不会在过程中对你造成更坏的影响。我甚至不知道这是否完全可行。你的意识被存储为……什么？数据？网络？科技对魔法的妨碍会让事情更困难……”

Stephen继续揉脸，摇着头把那杯遗忘了很久的茶召唤到手里。“心灵之石 **可能** 会纠正这一点，但……尽管如此，我还是不能做出任何承诺，我没法担保。”

“我不需要担保，doc，只需要知道它可行。我不觉得自己能以现在这种生命形式努力生活下去。我没有身体，没法碰任何东西，我依然有感觉但一切似乎都很麻木。就算能像AI一样扮演上帝，但我真的宁愿不要，这一点都不好玩，”Tony轻声回答。

“但是你？ **你是我能得到的一切** 。一开始的时候，我并不完全相信你，但现在我能信任你了，”他的声音明显柔软起来。“我愿意冒这个险，现在没有什么可以失去的，只会得到一切。”Tony沉默下来，不知道还能说什么。

“……我杀了你，”Stephen静静地回答，盯着他的茶水。“我任由你死去。我把我们置于一条将会结束你生命的道路上。如果你以前不能信任我，为什么现在可以？”

“Stephen，伙计，一个人的命和数十亿条生命，”Tony试图温和地跟他讲道理。“甚至上万亿——天啊我真的不知道到底有多少，但这是我和整个宇宙。你需要做一个抉择，选择多数而非一个人，这并没有什么错误，尤其是考虑到当时我们之间的交流有多么僵。”法器混响发出轻微而快活的回声，说明这个人正在大笑。

“顺便说一句，我还没死呢，所以看起来你也没做错什么——但确实造成了巨大的麻烦，所以如果你还是觉得很内疚，那就帮我重新恢复成自己吧？”

“谢谢，”法师平淡地回答，摇了摇头。“这并非完全不可能，Tony，但我不知道自己是不是有能力达成你的要求……在我亲自完全检查过心灵之石前都不知道……我需要对将要做的工作有更深入了解，然后才能大胆推测一下到底能不能成功。”

“那就来跟我合作，doc。我可以给你所需的一切资源，时间也不是问题。”Tony轻声回答。“我需要你的帮助，而且真的没有人比你更合适了。”

“时间当然是问题，这些原石很快就得还回去。它们需要在某些东西被其所吸引之前回到自己的时间线上。像这样把它们聚集在一起非常危险……”

这个人沉思了几分钟。“我们在你实验室里时，你可以自己说话吗？声音之瓶不能离开圣所，它被保护在这里无法带走，但我们需要交流。”

“当然，我有对讲系统，而且如果你更想看到我的拟人形态 ，我也可以呆在一套战甲里。”

“多个帮手也不是坏事……”Stephen喝掉他的茶，把杯子放在一边，拿起花瓶。“我们在你的工作室见。”

工程师看着那个人把花瓶再次放好，带着茶杯下楼去洗干净收起来，斗篷将自己盖在他肩上。当传送门打开的时候，Tony把这当做信号，重新回到了实验室。

————————

Stephen其实不知所措。他不知道到底应该为Tony没死而高兴，还是应该为自己再次被置于类似境地之下而难过，或者恐惧于会不会把事情搞砸，又或者其实应该先为Tony向他提出这种要求而且还在过程中吓到了Peter而生气……

他所知道的是， 在让Tony经历过一切之后，这是他亏欠于那个人的，他的内疚则是强大的动力。如果不是为了Tony本身，那就是为了Peter和那些爱着Tony却失去了他的人们。以及为了Stephen自己……很自私地为了自己，他看了这个人的未来无数遍，却还是不顾一切地想要了解他。为了他自己，曾经渴望过能做出补偿，并给Tony一个更好的未来。

走进实验室，Stephen迅速环顾四周，好像他是专门来找Tony的。然后法师晃了晃头，这是个他应该改掉的习惯。“好了，首先是心灵之石——它在哪儿？”

与战甲对接完成后，Tony通过自己的纳米装甲在实验室里有了实体。纳米粒子从一个隔离单元中溢出，他的形体开始自我构筑。从脚开始自动向上堆积，勾勒出一个人类的形状，直到纳米机器人锁定就位，形成一套钢铁侠战甲。

盔甲的眼睛点亮，向前走去，传出属于Tony Stark的声音。

“怎么，已经为见面礼做好准备了？”装甲走过来，把Stephen拽进一个笨拙的拥抱，这个姿势几乎能把法师的骨头挤碎。“很高兴再次见到你，doc，感谢你能来。”

Stephen惊讶地犹豫了一会儿，然后用双臂松松地环住这台机器，拍着他的后背。“我估计你会希望尽可能快地取回身体，以及与之相应的一切感觉——虽然我能想象成为一套纳米战甲应该非常万能。”他暗自窃笑了一下。“不过这样跟你说话肯定比用声音之瓶好多了。”

“我想说——是啊，毕竟在接触某个东西或者拥抱某个人时能有感觉是好事，”Tony开了个玩笑，尽管因为其中的讽刺意味使之完全失去了幽默。“我也不怎么希望自己听起来像个被困在性感地牢里的鬼魂，”他补充道，终于放开Stephen，示意他到心灵之石那儿去。

“目前的想法是，我们用心灵之石作为维系绳索保持住我的意识，有点像个媒介，然后转移到这里。”他朝Stephen做了个跟上的手势，领着他前往之前看到的那个被称为方舟的东西旁边。这次玻璃上的雾气已经散去，露出一具再造并加工过的Tony Stark的躯体，近乎完美。

“我的意识目前在网络上，Stark数据库里，”他解释道。“但就像我们如何创造Vision一样，我觉得可以用心灵之石把我的意识和身体链接起来。麻烦在于我会被从合成物转化为有机物，原石应该能起到桥梁作用，但要怎么做？我自己也完全不能确定。”

“对于Vision来说，心灵之石成了他的一部分，”Stephen提醒他。事情发生时他并不在场，但不可否认的是，Vision毫不夸张地将原石“佩戴”在了脸上——这一点他已经很清楚了。毕竟，这就是为什么Vision如今不再与他们同在，以及为什么Wanda和Shuri一直在悄声说话，而且出于某种原因以为Stephen听不见。

“在你的问题上，不能通过让心灵之石跟你的身体融合来达成目的……这就是为什么你需要魔法，”他在突然领悟到什么时补充。Tony之所以没有简单地去找当初帮助他创造Vision的团队来协助这个项目，就是因为他们没法实现Tony的要求，除非把心灵之石熔在他身上——但原石必须被送回去。

Stephen小心地用魔法把那块石头从它的位置上取下来，让它在原地盘旋。“得花点时间来研究，现在很晚了。我在想能否麻烦你给我泡杯茶？”

“为了你，doc， **什么都行** 。”工程师的声音很愉快。虽然泡茶是件平常工作，但是以人造形态煮一壶热茶就是很奇特的体验了。

他把水壶拿下来，倒进茶叶， 没什么好选择的，反正他手上只有绿茶。

Tony带着杯子过来把它放在离Stephen最近的桌子上——一个颇具讽刺意味的金属茶壶和简单的瓷杯。他又往里面加了一点蜂蜜，然后以非常机械的动作把杯子伸向Stephen，充分模仿了Jarvis的嗓音。“ **您的茶，先生** 。”

法师实在忍不住笑了出来，然后带着温暖的笑容接过杯子。“谢谢。我不记得你以前有这么亲切——你确定自己真的是Tony Stark？”他故作怀疑地问。

“谁知道呢，也许我终于拥有了那份谦逊，或者我可能真的只是个机器人。”Tony轻笑。

原石依然悬浮在一片光芒中，Stephen握住杯子，若有所思地看着它。“这东西……难怪它会引起这么多问题。就算站在这儿，我都觉得自己能听到它在我脑海中的声音……”他叹了口气，因为专心整理思绪而皱起眉，坐在身边的一把转椅上仔细思考。“时间之石不会以这种方式说话——心灵之石拥有思维、感觉、想法……”

“我希望你能告诉我，我不是彻底发疯了，我正追求的东西是真实的。”尽管没有必要，Tony的面甲还是转向方舟，看着那个方向。“我想重新成为人类，doc。”

“你想成为一个真正的男孩吗，匹诺曹？”Stephen笑了笑，摇头吹着茶叶。“现在还不能确切地说这是否可行。我需要更加了解能够支配的工具，然后才能给你某种准确评估。这至少需要几天时间。”他补充道，瞥了一眼寄宿着Tony的那套战甲。“但我会尽一切努力让你成为真实存在。”

“我可以给你需要和想要的一切——说句话就行，”Tony承诺道，不知道还能用这具身体做些什么。“如果是我没有的，我会想办法去弄到，就这么简单。整个世界都在你的指尖上，doc，我拥有的都是你的——我是说如果这能让我的身体回来。你想花多长时间都可以，需要更多时间的话我也能拖延一下。”

“目前我只需要时间研究这块原石并看看可以从中学习到什么……”魔法师叹着气，试图给自己找个借口。“最终，我能承诺的是会尽己所能。不过，希望你知道，对于让你重新成为人类，我是有既得利益的，那就是Peter的快乐。”

“哦，亲爱的我真感动，你总是这么替自己着想，”Tony轻轻地开了个玩笑。由于没有其他事可干，他让装甲站在那儿，关闭机器人眼部灯光，好像Tony已经从里面跳出去了一样，留下Stephen安静地继续他的工作。


	4. Chapter 4

人造晨光透过工作室的仿制窗户，照在沉睡的魔法师身上。Tony在半夜把心灵之石收好，给这个人盖了条毯子，然后在Stephen身边摆上一壶茶等他醒来之后喝。

基于某种认知，他推测这个人其实并没有睡觉，只是单纯地把自己投射到形体之外，以便他的思想可以继续进行研究，顺便让身体休息。

与此同时，Tony在Stephen身边无所事事。不像他们第一次邂逅的时候，现在不管法师在通宵工作中到底跑去了哪个位面，Tony都没法跟上。虽然他也能投影自己的意识，但本质上来说这并不属于精神或者灵体领域的一部分。

因此，他只能呆在纳米战甲里，到处闲逛，完善一下仍在方舟中进行加工的躯体。所有重要器官都已发育成熟并被植入进去，最后剩下的步骤就是对生物合成大脑进行编码，并在准备最后接入之前测试好身体反应系统。

目前来看，方舟中的身体还活着，并且在呼吸，但仅仅是个空壳。它看起来就像是睡着了的，活生生的Tony Stark，然而这具身体中并没有灵魂和思想。

Stephen很快回到身体中，给自己倒了杯还热着的茶，一边打哈欠一边检查自己凌乱潦草的笔记（如果字迹能提供参考的话，那这家伙绝对是个医生），又添上几笔，然后去搞了点吃的。

接下来的几天中这种状态一直在安静地持续，法师偶尔会询问一两个关于新身体材质的问题，测试几组对Tony而言毫无意义的短小咒语，并像在大学里搞研究一样记笔记。除了吃饭时间之外，他们基本没怎么多说话。等待Stephen的消息既让人极度紧张，又让Tony觉得有点甜蜜，因为法师是那么专心地投入这项工作。

四天之后，Stephen终于带着几分确定的样子看向他，点了点头。“我觉得我能做到。”他低声说，但听起来相当有把握。“这将是个缓慢的过程，但我想没什么问题。目前需要一处很大的开阔空间来画一个仪式圆环……”

“我们可以把这些桌子挪开，清出一块地方来。考虑综合因素，我的身体需要多接近这个圆环？如果这里空间不够的话，我们也能转移到对战设施那边去，在计划完成前禁止任何人访问就行了。”Tony凝视着Stephen，确信这个人已经做好了准备。

“我得用差不多一天时间才能画出这个圆环。我们需要移走这里的大部分桌子，你的身体，心灵之石和我将呆在它的中心。”Stephen叹了口气，把原石放回控制装置里，然后用双手握着茶杯。

“你一直都在忙，doc，几乎没怎么休息过，你确定自己没有问题？如果你想去真正睡上一晚，我非常欢迎，就像回到人类身体里一样激动。”

“我可以去喘口气，检查一下圣所，确保一切正常。洗个澡会很好……”法师一边用手拢着头发一边沉吟。

“求你了，我不想你在这么疲惫的状态下完成这件事。干嘛不去照顾一下自己？我会把实验室准备成你需要的样子。”Tony已经开始动手搬开第一张桌子，拔掉插头顺便重排他的计算机组件。“我能知道你大概需要多久吗？”

“我想不会太久……最多两小时，不过更可能是一个小时。之后我就能开始准备圆环了。仪式本身可以留到明天，这样还能有一晚上用来休息，而且也有足够时间慢慢进行仪式。”Stephen带着笑意扫了一眼战甲。“如果你觉得自己还能再等一天？”

“反正我都等了这么多天了，”战甲里的声音听起来似乎在笑，尽管它没法表现出一张笑脸，但Tony的语气可以表达很多东西。“去休息吧，原石再过几天才会被送回去，我们有时间。”他劝慰着魔法师。

“好吧，我会尽快回来。”Stephen揉了一把脸，抬起手打开通往圣所的入口。“这段时间如果有任何问题，你知道去哪儿找我。”

战甲点了点头。“当然。”

Tony没有浪费时间，继续动手挪动实验室里的桌子和零件。然后毫不犹豫地把那些确实没法移动的东西全都拆掉。

这些东西都能被替代，不过是物品，备份过的电脑，可以更换的电线，以及能够被修理的机器，对Tony的重生而言没什么帮助，而且，嘿——如果没成功的话，这些最后又有什么关系呢？

他对此暗自笑了笑，宏伟计划里的几分钱而已。

一个多小时之后，Stephen重新出现，换了一身似乎不那么飘逸的袍子。斗篷把自己搭上椅子，魔法师放下手里的东西，看着眼前开阔的空间，满意地点了点头。他甚至没来得及打个招呼，就抓起一只Tony这辈子见过的最花俏的粉笔，装在一根很长的棍子上。这玩意儿整体上看上去就像个超大号圆规，法师转着它画出一个巨大的圆圈，然后又把圆规调小了一点，重复这一步骤。

有个玩笑就在Tony嘴边，但他还是咽了下去，给医生留出空间去画他所需要的圆环。工程师知道自己在这件事情上帮不了什么忙，所以现在真正该干的就是准备好一壶茶，然后给这个花了很多很多时间试图修复一切的家伙安排一小盘糖果。

“我感激你的奉献精神，doc，这对我意义重大。”Tony温柔地补充，很想称赞一下这个人。 

法师正在画出好几个更小的圆圈，闻言短暂地抬头笑了笑。“这是我唯一能做的。虽然我还是得承认这真是个……艰巨的请求。工作量很大，你知道的。”

等Stephen终于完成需要大圆规的工作之后，地板上出现了四个完美的圆环。有两个几乎一样大，只有几英寸差距，另外两个更小一点的则明显不同，最小的那个仅有餐盘大小。Stephen把粉笔从圆规上解开，放在一边，小心翼翼地走出来给自己倒了杯茶。

“既然你这么说，我也要感谢你提供的一切帮助，能让这件事顺利进行，否则处理起来会很麻烦。而且你一秒都没抱怨过。每次我求Wong帮忙的时候，他永远都在抱怨个不停。”医生叹着气。

Tony本可以耸肩，但他没有。对一个如此不知疲倦地为他完善一切的人来说，这个动作太粗鲁了。

“对于你给我的帮助，我觉得我欠你的比你知道的还多。如果没有你，这些都不可能发生，我是认真的Stephen。我根本没有别的选择。”Tony懒散地站在法师旁边，看着他。“所以如果在此之后还有什么我能做的，或者甚至出于某些原因我没能挺过去……请告诉我，我真的永远感谢你。”

Stephen停顿了一会儿，Tony走过去把手放在他肩上，捏了捏。

“你不欠我什么，”法师摇头。“如果能成功的话我们就算扯平了？”他笑着补充道，一边啜饮茶水一边看着刚刚开头的仪式圆环叹气。“等结束之后给我一次热敷应该就很好。我的手会疼得厉害，这也是为什么我觉得明天再开始仪式比较合适……”

“我可以给你做一个比热敷更好的，”Tony柔声说道。“比起你的付出，这真是个小要求，doc。但我保证你会被好好照顾，说娇惯都可以。目前还有什么我能帮忙的？”

“茶就行了，谢谢，”法师微笑，放下茶杯开始绘制仪式圆环更加精细的部分。他用一个小一点的圆规画出更多小圈，清掉沿途的线条，然后用符文慢慢填充外圈。Stephen明显煞费苦心，每一笔都相当花费时间和精力。

“热敷就足够了，不过如果你有更好的想法，我确实也在寻求其他替代方案。”

这是长达好几个小时的重复工作，Tony看着Stephen创作出宛如艺术品一样的成果。每个符文都被如此精确而细致地描绘在他实验室的地板上，而他得以观察到这个堪称秘密的过程。

医生的手在颤抖，整个过程快要结束的时候，他可以看出Stephen非常痛苦，法师几乎是挣扎着为圆环画下最后的线条。

Tony取回一个小小的发光物体，看起来很像他自己的反应堆，等Stephen跪坐在地上完成工作时，他把这个发光物体递给医生。

“这是什么……？”那个疼得脸上微微扭曲的人慢慢弯着手指，然后伸手接过去，一脸极为疑惑的神情。

“比电热毯好一点的东西。”那其实是个纳米机器人的存储单元，微型机器人从中涌出，包裹住Stephen的手，形成了一副手套。

手套在他的手指上施加了某种压力，令它们能够保持稳定，同时内部开始温暖起来，柔和地舒缓着他紧张的关节。

“它也能做很多别的东西，但这一个是给你的，”Tony调出手套界面，给Stephen看它的选项和定制功能。“现在的设置是同步，但如果你不喜欢预设，完全可以自定义它的功能。”

“这个……”Stephen张开嘴，在Tony和包裹着手的装置之间来回看了看，似乎有点吃惊。他的表情还是略显扭曲，但当魔法师挣扎着试图挤出话来的时候，脸上却有某些意外柔软的东西。“……谢谢你……为了这个。这是……我从未期待过的……我……”

“没什么特别的，doc，只是一群机器人在执行我已经写好的程序。你不需要给它充电，反应堆的能量应该够用一辈子。这不能解决你的问题，相信我，很多年来人们试图解决我的问题，也没能成功。但无论如何，它能让疼痛更加可控，也许还能让你更容易写字，而且不会给手指造成太大压力。”如果Tony现在能笑，他会微笑的。

“回家去吧，好好休息一下——把圆环留在这儿，等你明早回来的时候一切都会保持原样。如果还需要我准备别的东西，请让我知道。”

“Tony……也或许这对你来说没什么特别的，但对我意义重大。”Stephen低声回答，语气中蕴含着沉重的感情。如果Tony不是正在看他，可能会觉得这个人快哭了。“这真的……对我很重要……只是……谢谢你。”

法师的双手正被仪器占据着，所以他没有打开传送门，也没有去拿一杯茶或者点心，只是走向被推开的沙发，把自己放了进去，斗篷飞快地把他盖好。“……如果你不介意，我想我就在这里过夜……？”

“当然不，我很高兴，说实话，你为我做了很多，doc。这是目前我能做到最好的一件事，为了开始给你回报。有你陪着真的很不错，我都有点习惯你睡在这儿了。我去给你带条毯子。”Tony温柔地说着，给这个人拿了叠好的枕头和毛毯。

“很抱歉没法给你提供一张真正的床，不过如果我陪你去我的卧室可能会让人觉得很奇怪……你知道，因为我现在并没真的住在这儿？”Tony一边走一边觉得有必要解释一下，他示意Stephen侧个身，把枕头塞进去，又把毯子盖在他的膝盖上。

“我真的没做什么，”Stephen回答，蜷缩进毛毯里，用双手环住自己。“我杀了你。我牺牲了你。我知道最终那个选择是属于你的但……这是个电车问题。半个宇宙被放在轨道上，我能用拉杆让灾难最小化，只需要大概50个人死去，包括你和Natasha……”

“但我有什么权利去干预这件事呢？不管我救了多少生命，难道没有造成死亡吗？这难道不是我的错误吗？”他沉重地叹了口气，又把自己蜷紧了一点。“我最终让我们走上了拯救大多数生命的道路，这我知道……但我没法知道你能找到一个方法让自己活下来。我以为你死了，还有很多人都死了。我觉得……有责任……”

“如果你没有导致我的死亡，这会有什么不同吗？如果我死于其他人之手，你并未参与其中——那我来向你求助的时候，你就不会付出同样的努力吗？”Tony坐在沙发扶手上，双手按住大腿，向Stephen倾靠过去。

“最终这有什么大不了的呢？对我来说无所谓，所有已经发生的事，都不得不为，没有谁可以例外。这是几个人与无数人之间的选择，doc。其他人也做不出更好的决断了。你审视自己的所有选项并最大化了可能性，这就是全部。”

“当他们为你哭泣的时候，你没有和他们坐在一起，Tony。你没有……你没有不得不看着他们哀悼，看着他们的悲伤，然后怀疑自己是不是做了正确的事。”Stephen抬头看了一会儿那套战甲，微微退缩。“你的一生，我一遍一遍又一遍地看着你的生死。我看到你有了家庭——一个孩子。我看到你退休并终于得以休息。我看着你在朋友和爱人的簇拥下慢慢老去……我牺牲掉的不仅仅是你的生命，还有你的未来、希望，以及幸福……”

“是啊，无论如何我当然会帮助你。但事实就是如此，我找不到让所有人都活下来的方法，不能给那场战役中的每个士兵一个美好结局。我没能做到这唯一想做的事……”

“Stephen，正是因为你，我们两个现在还都能坐在这儿。这只是道路上的一点小颠簸，我原谅你，就算你没有帮助我，我也已经原谅你了。至少我知道我的朋友们都很安全，那些不在这里的人们主动做出选择，为拯救我们的世界而牺牲自己的生命。他们谁都不会后悔的，我也不会。我可能没法理解你正在承受什么，因为每个人的经历都独一无二。但我能帮你解决它，然后熬过去。”

法师默默地看了他很长时间，然后又用力把毯子往上拉了一点，点点头。他看起来并没有因为Tony的话而安心，或者受到什么激励，但至少这家伙已经不再执意争论，而是闭上眼睛，让斗篷紧紧裹住自己。“如果你手上有蜡烛……最好是蜂蜡蜡烛……会对明天的仪式有帮助。没有的话我明天早上去圣所拿一点。晚安，Tony。”

说实在的，这种气氛下矜持似乎毫无意义，战甲往前倾了倾，把手伸进毯子，摸索着法师的身体。他小心翼翼地将Stephen捞出来放进怀里，然后拥抱了他，面甲靠着法师的肩头，在这短暂的一刻搁置了一切询问。

“谢谢你所做的一切，Stephen。”

医生猛然睁开眼睛，有那么一会儿似乎整个人都僵掉了，随后他把脸埋在盔甲的肩膀上，还是没能伸手去回应一个拥抱。“在一切结束之前，不要谢我。”他轻声说。“无论如何，这都是你应得的，你应该得到比这更多的东西。”

Tony没有磨蹭太久，他抱了法师几分钟，然后把他小心翼翼地放回临时作为床的地方。

“我会去给你买点蜡烛，早餐和茶会在早上为你准备好。明天将会是重要的一天，对你我都是。”Tony让战甲发出某种声音，听起来像是愉快地吸了口气。

“Doc，为了我，请好好休息，好吗？”

“没问题。晚安，Tony，”Stephen轻轻地回答，翻了个身，小心地移开手上的装置，把脸埋进靠垫里。“明天早上见。”

“嗯，”工程师温柔地应允着，关闭战甲电源，离开容器回到了他实验室的网络中。

第二天，Stephen起得非常早。

他安静地喝着茶，看起来还有点困，正在努力把自己喂饱，以确保自己的手在摆放心灵之石和蜡烛时不会比平常抖得更厉害。

“我需要你的身体，”过了一会儿，Stephen站在存放着Tony新身体的容器旁说道，语气专业而确信。

“它是你的了，doc，VIP待遇。”Tony轻笑着，走到容器边在触摸屏上按了几下，解锁舱盖并让它滑开。

Tony拿开盖子，雾气散去，工程师赤()裸的身体呈现在他们两个面前。

“如果你们俩想单独呆一会儿——就告诉我？”他开玩笑地说。

Stephen甚至没能假装出自己并不为此慌乱，他小心地抱起这具即将属于Tony的身体，把它放在圆环中间。“我更倾向于让搭档在工作中发挥点积极作用。不过我会记下这个提议的。”法师一边回答一边把Tony的后脑枕在自己腿上。

等法师安顿好一切，就快速地做了个手势，房间里灯光熄灭，而蜡烛在同一时间立刻点亮，随后他看着装甲。“别管其他的了。我需要你也待在圆环中央，靠近自己的身体。”

Tony闻言走向实验室墙壁上的一处隔间，输入密码后打开一扇小门，拿出一个跟他胸口差不多大的盒子。

他带着盒子回来，看了看正在腿上小心地抱着他脑袋的人，这个场景让他深深地被打动了一下。工程师把盒子放在Stephen身边，打开了它。

里面是一个玻璃容器，封装着很像浅灰色大脑的东西。

“这就是我保存自己的地方，一个人工大脑。”这个器官嗡鸣着，被柔和的蓝色光芒环绕，电流像手指一样缠在它周围，不断戳刺着玻璃内部，很像一个等离子球体。

“一旦我切断能源，它对我意识的吸附作用就会消失，从而能够重新进行分配。但如果没有另外的作用力，用不了多久我就会消失在以太里，真正死去。”Tony很随意地说着，用面甲看向Stephen。

“这真美，”Stephen一边欣赏这个大脑，一边说道。“你果然是那种有着漂亮头脑的人，不是吗？它简直是艺术品，Tony。你已经超越了自己……”法师微笑着抬头看了看装甲。“我想我最好赶紧开始工作，这样你就不用担心了，嗯？算你运气不错，我过去经常做这类手术……”

“那你绝对错过了这一台，doc。你的赞美都快让我脸红了，在我活过来之前，我们还是别把我的头吹得像气球那么大了，好吗？”

魔法师若有所思地用手抚摸着Tony的头发，过了几分钟，他把一只手放在心灵之石上，另一只手放在Tony的人造大脑上。“我工作的时候，请别让任何东西进入仪式圆环。我能跟你说话，但如果有东西闯进来，可能会引起并发问题。”

Tony正打算把实验室锁上，就在此时，他听到身后的门被打开，愣住了。

Stephen抬起头，不知道这个机器人为什么突然僵住不动——面甲上的灯还亮着。而Tony发现有个问题他实在意识到得太晚了，当他听到Peter Parker鬼鬼祟祟的声音轻轻插话时，简直不敢转身。

“Doctor Strange……？”一个停顿，声音还有点抖。Tony只能假设男孩目前极其困惑，并且正在努力理解状况。“Stark先生……？”他转过面甲，看着Peter僵硬地站在那儿，不知道是想留下还是转身就跑。


	5. Chapter 5

“Peter，事情不是你看到的样子。”Stephen不知道该怎么解释，因为他意识到从局外人的角度来看，这一切真的太诡异了。

“……你看起来就像要费尽一切努力把Stark先生带回来的钢之炼金术师。”

“很好，可能看起来是有点像？”法师瞥了一眼那套钢铁侠战甲，但Tony一动不动。

“可你的炼成阵不对……”Peter叫道，似乎正在慢慢理解自己看到的东西，但很明智地站在了圆环外面，尽管法师还没来得及提醒他。

“这不是炼成阵，”Stephen反驳道，摇着头忍住笑意。

“有道理。如果是的话，应该有更多三角符号。”

“ **Peter** ，”法师终于还是笑了出来。“就……在我工作的时候不要进来好吗？否则会出现很大问题。”

他的双手发出光芒，开始小心又细致地把Tony的意识缝合进新身体里，人造大脑在他身边的一个小圈里，心灵之石在另一侧，Stephen和Tony的身体则呆在圆环正中。

“这倒是。但你知道吗，艾尔利克兄弟打算把他们母亲带回来时真的出了超大问题？也许你不该——我不希望你也出什么事，Doctor Strange……”

“幸好这不是你看过的节目，”Stephen恼怒地叹了口气，圆环在他周围整个亮起来，发出温暖的金色光芒，让其中的线条变得极度清晰。“你真的不该把魔法原则建立在电视里看到的东西上。”

“那是部动画——”

“更 **糟糕** 了，”魔法师翻了个白眼。

“孩子，保持距离，我不想把你牵扯进来。”战甲突然移动起来，伸出一只手臂揽住Peter的腰，把他从Stephen身边引开。

Peter猛地往后一跳，脸色开始变得苍白。他张着嘴，满眼惊恐地看向那套金属战甲。

“Stark先——先生！？”男孩的目光飞快地从战甲转向那具身体。“但——但是——你——”他在两者之间游移。“但那是——”孩子双唇颤抖，脸上有着痛苦的神色。

“我还在这儿呢，”Tony温柔地回答。男孩立刻冲向战甲，导致它踉踉跄跄地连退了好几步，才勉强伸出手回应了这个拥抱。

“所以你没有死？”孩子的声音颤抖着，Tony摇了摇头。

“没完全死，但也不能算真正活着。”他抬头对上Stephen有点担心的目光，点点头让法师继续。“Stephen正在帮我重新回到一具身体里。给他点时间，很快就能结束了。”

年轻人紧紧地箍住他，抓着他的肩膀，在他怀里呜咽。“你为什么不告诉我们！？”Peter痛哭出来，脸颊贴着他的胸甲。

“我试过了，但没办法。那天晚上在会议室里我想联系你们来着，但不是没成功吗。我在这儿呢，很快就能变回一个人类了。放松，孩子。”Tony轻轻地把手放在Peter背上。

蜡烛闪烁了一下，在他们周围变得越来越亮。斗篷从Stephen肩上滑下来，盖在Tony裸()露的身体上，挡住Peter的视线，好让法师进一步集中注意力。

使用心灵之石进行工作带来的压力难以形容。不同于时间之石纯粹的能量和扭曲，利用心灵之石的同时，感觉就像它也在利用使用者，窥探他的思想和记忆，无声地与他交流，尽管Stephen完全无法理解。法师能看到Tony和Peter还在说话，但专注其内容太困难了……

相反，他合上眼睛，让注意力集中于过程，将Tony人工大脑里的电子脉冲编织进他的身体里，没去管它们偶尔掠过手指时带来的刺痛。

一些次要伤害而已，应该只是以这种方式直接使用原石必然会造成的痛苦。无论如何，反正他的手一直都很疼。时间之石的能量被阿戈摩托之眼所限制，但心灵之石非常自由——而他正需要这样，才能完成全部工作。

————————————————

Tony将面甲转向法师，动作似乎有点不利索。他发现自己的整个存在都在向着某种更加有机，更不像机器的方向汇集，这是他已经很久没有体验过的东西——情感，感觉——身体的本能反应开始渗透进来，他的意识在逐渐模糊。

“Stark先生现在不能说话，Peter，请保持冷静。转移正在进行中，Boss将无法与你互动。”当Tony停止回话时，Friday插了进来。

战甲开始在Peter的怀抱中融解，纳米机器人慢慢掉落在实验室地板上。年轻人惊恐不已，往后撤了撤，抬头看着面甲分解成粒子，整套战甲在他手上滑落到地面，散碎消失。Peter猛退了一步，跌跌撞撞地向后倒去，似乎被吓坏了。

“Doctor Strange，怎么……”

“Peter，请先不要发问，医生正在尽力集中精神。”Friday补充道。

年轻人看来了极其恐惧，因为Tony唯一的外在表象正在他眼前分崩离析。

而工程师现在飘荡在另一个世界里，明亮的光芒和色彩就像彩虹桥一样在他身边以光速流过。有一种暖和的感觉，海流一般的拉力在引导他进入新的容器，他向那个方向移动，感到了光亮。

他的身后，黑暗正在渗入，当他试图从那张不断侵蚀的虚空大口中逃离时，平静开始变成恐惧。

“我找到你了，”有声音喊道，似乎不是Stephen，不太一样，但它让人感觉既安全又温暖，正从光芒处向他招手。“到这儿来，我给你指路。”

Tony越走越近，感到了一种更加熟悉的温度——从某个让他很难理解的角度来说，特别像Stephen。他不明白是怎么做到的，或者为什么会像Stephen，又或者这种感觉到底意味着什么，但它确实如此。他的魔法似乎正缠绕着Tony，就像盖在他意识上的一块毯子，轻轻地拉着，温柔地把他的意识编织进那些感觉里。

再次拥有感觉十分奇怪，尤其是当他只有一部分与之相联系时。他感到心脏跳动，肺部正在慢慢吸气呼气，但却感受不到地板和周围的空气——然后它们又突然出现了。他的手指在抽搐，拂过胡子和嘴唇的气息让他发痒，他的头正枕在柔软的膝盖上。斗篷在他身周，紧紧地裹着他，没被斗篷盖住的脚趾上还有轻微的寒意。

他的心跳开始加速——仿佛刚刚从水里回到空气中一样，每一口呼吸都用尽全力，Tony瞪大了眼睛，视线模糊不清，但正在慢慢恢复，他竭力伸着脖子看向四周。

他不再感到麻木占据一切，这极为不同。他不再是基地中无所不能的系统，而是一个人，拥有着思想和身体。

这是他曾错失的东西，人类最质朴而真诚的情感体验。

他是人类，尽管恐惧是证明他存在的第一个切实体验。但这很好，感受到什么东西绝对比什么都感觉不到好，就算他曾经能在基地的各个系统里瞬间跳跃，这也是很美妙的变化。

Tony的肌肉抽搐着，屈伸着手指，试图抓住能感觉到的任何东西。这不是他的身体——和原来那具相距甚远——但它还是一具身体，而且非常人类，比他推定死亡之后拥有的那些要像人类多了。

“早上好，阳光，”Stephen温柔地问候道，他的袍子在身周魔法的作用下猎猎飘动，脸上露出浅笑，金色光芒还环绕在他们周围。“尽量不要马上动作太大，我们差不多快完成了……Peter正非常耐心地等着一个拥抱。”

Tony稍微转了转头，移动目光发现Peter蹲在纳米机器人旁边，专心看着房间正中的他们，看来正在等待自己被允许冲进圆环的时刻。他仍然能听到周围的另一个声音，陌生、未知的某种东西正在抚慰他，但言辞本身已不再清晰，只剩下能量，还有支持与鼓励的感觉。

他把脑袋放回Stephen腿上，看着魔法师，这个人又闭上了眼睛，聚精会神。不久之后，他们周围的光芒逐一熄灭，只剩曾经点燃过蜡烛的味道萦绕在空气里。Stephen的双手扶在Tony头部两侧，深深地呼了口气。“好了，你觉得怎么样？”

还没等他张嘴，Tony就感到Peter向他们两个撞了过来，一头撞进工程师胸口，让他拼命喘着气，彻底睁开眼睛试图集中注意力。

“啊——还活着，目前来说。再紧一点，我觉得这孩子就能把我掐死，”Tony用嘶哑的声音抱怨着。

Peter怯怯地放松怀抱，Tony吸了口气，又吐出来。

“Mr. Stark，你回来了，你真的回来了！”年轻人快乐地叽叽喳喳着，打算再来一个拥抱，但被Stephen一手放在肩上阻止了。

“放松，Peter，我想他需要点时间，”魔法师柔和的声音淹没了Tony的耳朵，他一动都不想动，只是抱着斗篷，像是想把自己遮起来，虽然斗篷已经在这么做了。

他觉得有点尴尬，以前从未有过的体验，但如今他在一具光溜溜的肉体里，本能地希望把自己裹好。他有些话想对Stephen说，但不太想当着Peter的面。有些东西挤在他的胸膛中，一直试图挣脱。某种感觉，自他们开始一起工作之后就从来没有改变过。

“我早上的咖啡在哪，doc？”他弯起嘴角露出微笑，无力地眯着眼睛，还是对光线很敏感。

“你是个大男孩了，事先就应该给自己准备好，”Stephen揶揄地笑了笑，回答道。“你觉得呢，Peter？你愿意在几周之后帮Tony泡他的第一杯咖啡吗？他还压得我不能动，而且在有空给他弄咖啡之前，我还有很多东西要处理。“

Peter短暂地犹豫了一下，然后跳起来转身跑向用餐区。“咖啡是吧！我马上回来，Stark先生！”

Stephen一直等到年轻人消失之后，才带着严肃的表情转向Tony。“你确定自己还好吗？你应该监测一下现在的身体，确保一切功能正常……我也许还能用心灵之石做点小调整，但它应该尽快被收回去。”

Tony缓缓地翻过身，双手按着冰凉的地板把自己撑起来。他的手掌很虚弱，几乎没法使出足够的力量，但这具身体由他亲自设计转化，所以他知道这只是时间问题，练习和运动将会有所帮助。

他小心地撑住自己，试着坐起来，有点难以保持平衡，感觉晕晕乎乎的差点摔下去。他的视线依然不太清楚，但已经能辨认出Stephen的样子和近处的东西。

“就算是大男孩也需要帮助，”Tony沙哑地说，勉强笑出来，一边把自己挣扎成半跪的姿势，一边用虚弱的微笑回望Stephen。

工程师抬起双手，握紧手掌，屈伸肌肉，看着自己的身体作出相应反馈，然后把注意力转移到Stephen那边，慢慢向外伸出一只手，放在法师脸上。

“我觉得你可能还没意识到这对我有多重要，但真的非常感谢你，doc。”他低头看向之前的人造大脑，它已经不再嗡鸣，也不再闪烁生命的光辉。

“我相信你需要一点时间来适应，”Stephen温柔地笑了笑，用一只胳膊搂住Tony的腰，支撑着他适应自己的新身体。“你可能会经历一段时间的焦虑感，或者与自己身体的游离感，这都不太奇怪。但在你重新适应期间，我会尽我所能帮你的。”

法师慢慢地起身，并帮着Tony也站起来，在斗篷紧紧卷在工程师腰间帮他保持一点体面时轻哼了一声。“我觉得刚才应该顺便叫他帮你拿点能穿的东西……”

“嘿，”Tony看了看周围。“我……”他开口，嗓子里再次发出声音的感觉很奇怪，但也很自然。

“你觉得我们能去圣所附近转转吗，或者除了这儿之外的任何地方。Peter也可以去，这个随便他，我就是……想离开这里，这段时间我实在受够科技了，而且我也不确定自己是否真的准备好把这个消息告诉所有人。一切都让人有些喘不过气，我只是想给自己点时间来适应。”

Tony顺着Stephen的力道站直，把一只手放在那个人身上，整个人都倾靠进法师怀里，虚软无力的膝盖让他难以保持平衡。Stephen立刻收紧手臂，支撑住他的重量。Tony抱歉地笑了笑。

Peter带着咖啡飞快跑回来，在看到他们两个时又停下脚步。“你们俩是不是发生了什么我不知道的事？”年轻人把杯子递过去，Tony像个瘾君子一样盯着它。

“没有，Tony刚刚习惯重新拥有双腿，显然我们经历了一段小美人鱼时间，”Stephen笑着看向Peter。“你想跟我们一起回纽约吗？Tony和我打算在圣所待一阵子，以便他重新适应自己的肌肉和筋腱。”

“看起来绝对有什么事情发生了。”Peter小声自言自语，拖着脚步把咖啡递给Tony。

“谢谢你们，但我要留下来整理这里。Happy说好会开车送我回去，突然消失会让他起疑心的。”孩子提高声音补充道，看了看房间里。“嗯，就算你们谁打算把那块亮晶晶的死亡原石和大脑收好，但如果有其他人进来，肯定还是会为发生了什么事而困惑。”

Tony端起咖啡，依旧倚靠着Stephen，后者耸了耸肩。“如果你已经决定了的话。不过在这一点上你说得没错。”他冲Tony微笑。“我去处理心灵之石和你以前住的房子，你先坐一会儿？”

他把Tony领到一张椅子边，工程师坐下来，啜饮着咖啡，露出傻笑。

“谢了，孩子，等你不再激动得要把我撕成两半，而且我也不再光溜溜的时候，我会给你个正统的拥抱。”Peter一边笑一边从地板上捡起那个大脑，仔细检查。

“你能回来真是太好了，Mr. Stark，我很想你，每个人都很想你——别花太长时间，我不知道能瞒住他们多久。”红肿着眼睛的年轻人看向他，还是有些激动。

“我只是想先在身心上做好准备——毕竟刚刚经历过相当极端的灵魂出窍体验。”Tony继续专注于手上的咖啡，仿佛这是他长时间以来喝过的最美味的东西。

Stephen很快收拾好东西回到房间里，并打开一扇通往圣所卧室的传送门，然后向Tony伸出手。“我们能把你带去一个更放松的地方了吗？”他微笑着问道。“我不确定被魔法包围会让你觉得有多轻松，但希望它能有所帮助。到那儿之后我再给你找找有什么可穿的，我们至少应该有长袍之类……”

Tony把一只手搭在Stephen肩上，慢慢地跟他一起穿过传送门，蹒跚地走过去坐在床边，然后在入口关闭时朝Peter挥了挥手。

他不得不承认，只披着一件斗篷坐在那感觉有点奇怪。仿佛他刚刚在雨里散了个步，把衣服全搞湿了，而且膝盖还是很无力。

“袍子就挺好，什么都行——我不是特别挑剔。”他害羞地朝Stephen笑了笑，双手蜷在斗篷的布料里，在努力站起来和待着不动之间为难。

Stephen走到屋子里的衣柜前，拽出一条裤子和几件能让Tony披在肩上的东西，然后把它们放在床上。“你穿衣服的时候需要帮手吗，还是自己能搞定？无论如何，斗篷都可以给你帮忙。我希望你一会也能吃点东西。”他沉吟着。

“不过我不太擅长下厨，所以……有什么我能帮你点的，或者去商店给你带点？”

“我又不会介意让你亲自动手在我身上摸来摸去，既然我现在拥有真正的感觉了。”Tony轻笑，打算站起来，于是伸手去抓Stephen的胳膊。“等我穿好衣服，然后就给我们点东西吃。”

也就是在这个时候，斗篷决定自己已经没必要继续围在Tony腰上。工程师低下头，然后又抬头试图耸肩。

“反正也没什么你没看过的。”他勾起嘴角，努力让自己站稳。

“好吧，我是个医生。”Stephen扶着Tony，有点心神不属地补充。“虽然我不确定你需要什么帮助……你现在有两条胳膊来穿裤子……衬衫甚至用不着系扣。我估计你在一些精细动作上可能会有困难，但是……”他轻叹了一声。

“很高兴再次见到你，傻瓜。”魔法师微微地笑了笑。

“如果不是你的话，我也不会在这儿，混蛋。”

Stephen开玩笑地推了他一把，让这个人笑得更开心了。Tony动手拿起裤子，试图把它穿上。

套裤腿的时候情况有点混乱，不过幸好之后的袍子比较好对付。他合拢前襟，用一根带子系好。这身装扮在他的前胸留下一个深深的v字型，露出一部分胸膛。

Tony重新站好，总算搞清楚了自己的方位，他看着Stephen，然后朝前探身，向这个人偷了一个拥抱，把脸贴在他肩头。“现在这感觉好多了，如今我能真正感受到它，嗯，这么温暖。”他轻轻哼哼着。

“我们开始感觉亲近了吗？还是说这是给我的‘谢谢你’拥抱？”Stephen问道，过了一会儿，他慢慢地用双臂搂住Tony，低头将下巴放在工程师肩上。“欢迎重新成为人类。今天先尽量让自己休息，好吗？等你有时间开始习惯于人类身体时，我们会让你运动的。“

“两者都有，不过前一种多一点。”Tony轻轻收紧了一下，撤开身子看了Stephen一会儿，接着靠过去准备亲吻法师的嘴唇。

他不知道自己在干什么，只知道自己正踮起脚尖，向上挪动，在能够阻止自己之前就碰触到了那个人。这感觉一点都不违和，他的一只手插进Stephen头发里，指甲顺着头皮移动，一边轻轻地按压着，一边用指尖好奇地探索。

Stephen发出有点吃惊的声音，动了动身体像是想要离开，但最终还是用空着的手臂环住Tony后腰，把他拉近了一些。魔法师闭上眼睛，在亲吻中慢慢放松下来，紧紧地搂着Tony，手掌在他背后抚摸着，似乎彻底被这个举动所吸引。

Tony强烈地感觉到了这一系列动作带来的每一种感受。从他们舌头彼此滑过时带来的柔和温度，到他歪过头，同样闭目享受这一时刻时翘起的嘴唇。

他感到他们斑白胡子之间柔软的刮蹭，感到Stephen把他拉进怀里时的重量和温暖。他不知道应该期待些什么，只是在凭着直觉行动，并感到这里或许有些他们两个都很渴望的东西——至少他知道自己很渴望。

人类的本能，人类的感受，在Tony重新发现了自己之后，一切都很协调。他热爱现在的每个瞬间，拼命想从魔法师那里得到更多。这让他发出一声轻柔的叹息，调整着头部角度，加深了这个亲吻。

过了美好的一分半钟，Stephen才终于让自己抽身离开，仔细地注视了Tony一会儿，像是在思考他所见的某些东西。法师看起来十分谨慎，甚至有点担忧，他的手从Tony背上移开，轻抚着他的脸颊。

“我……需要你澄清一下这是怎么回事……在我产生错误的想法之前。如果你只是想测试新身体目前的界限，我不反对，虽然你应该知道我……非常关心你，所以……可能会有些很麻烦的感觉会对你造成妨碍。”他的语气，尽管很忧虑，但依然低沉柔和，丝毫没有责备的意思。Stephen只是温柔地笑了笑，若有所思地用拇指抚摸着Tony的颧骨。

Tony在Stephen退后时柔软但不满地哼了一声。有那么一瞬间，他觉得这个人可能不太接受刚才的亲吻，但对方脸上带着歉意的微笑足以令他安心。

他的手指在Stephen靛蓝色束腰外衣的粗糙布料里下意识地握紧，和魔法师保持着仅仅一臂的距离。Tony轻笑着抚摸医生的领口，感到落在自己身上的目光十分沉重，正在乞求解释，尽管Stephen什么都没说，他也能从那双眼睛里看出来。

“当我们一起工作，试图找个方法让我回来的时候，我就有了这种感觉。在我没有肉体时很难解释，而且我也不能真正感受到它。”

“会有像你这样无私的人不顾一切想把我救回来，我曾经以为那都是骗人的，毕竟我是个能用价值数百万美元技术监测别人心率并且进行精神分析的家伙。但你让我开始思考，真的……”这个解释似乎令Stephen很迷惑。

“……再次用我自己的双手触摸你会是什么感觉。当我回来的时候，那种感觉击中了我，你——你的笑容是我看到的第一样东西，除了Peter之外——就在我身边，就像你一直都在我身边。”Tony翘起嘴角，露出一丝微笑。

“我渴望它，就像它已经在我的生命中成为常规。”

“我还以为你不能说出更多甜言蜜语了，但事实证明我错了。巨大的错误。”Stephen温暖地笑着。“我觉得我们可以让它成为常规。这也是我想要的……”

他没有浪费时间，只是又抱紧Tony，低下头再次吻了他。

Tony重新投入Stephen的怀抱，一直勾着嘴角冲法师傻笑。他享受着另一次天真无邪地嘴唇嬉戏，然后睁开眼睛，抬头和那位医生四目相接。

“那么，Stephen。”Tony开玩笑地说。“你是否愿意给我这个荣幸，和这个机器—人类混合体约会，以及做点 **潜在的更进一步的事** ？”

“这不会是我干过的最奇怪的事儿，”法师笑起来。“但得等你身体好转，并且让你的朋友们知道之后。否则如果我们去了某个地方，被狗仔队或者孩子们拍下照片，事情可能会变得非常复杂，并且以你的朋友们冲到我家门口告终。而且我的印象是，在处理这些问题之前，你好像打算花点时间重新适应人类生活来着……”

“好吧，严格地说，我们已经出去过了。而我向上帝发誓，我只想花点时间跟你在一起，把你当做我的……”Tony退了退，两片嘴唇分开时发出轻柔的声音，他用满怀爱意的目光看着Stephen，完全着迷于这个正在他怀抱里的男人。

“我们可以呆在家里，随便干点什么……”他利用自己的体重把Stephen拽向身后的床，试着将法师压在身下，像只小猫一样舒服地趴在他胸前。

“我是‘随便什么’吗？这是个玩笑吗？”魔法师打趣道，而Tony用一连串亲吻让他闭上了嘴。

那一天，以及第二天，还有接下来的一周，他们亲吻了很多次。

即便在Tony向朋友们透露了自己的回归之后，他们之间依然充满温柔的抚摸和拥抱——他男朋友的爱和支持永远都在，尽管这个过程中他收获了一大堆白眼。他有了那么多的爱恋和感情，甚至连Peter都开始在电影之夜朝他们扔枕头，大叫着他们破坏了气氛——挺有道理的，考虑到当时正在播放是恐怖电影。

这就是Tony完美的第二次人生。


	6. Chapter 6

“你确定自己准备好了？”

“当然，”Tony回答道，在镜子前摆正身体，又确认了一遍。

“我只是希望能确保你不会惊慌失措，或者——”

“别说出来，你这个乌鸦嘴，”棕发男人怒气冲冲地说，瞪着他身材高大的同伴，露出扭曲的笑容。“拜托，我只是去见几个老朋友，对吧？” **以为你已经死了的老朋友** ，他的脑子提供了无用的信息。

Peter做了一次共进午餐的安排，跟Rhodey，Pepper，Happy还有孩子的姨妈，邀请Stephen带上Tony——当然了，惊喜的荣誉贵宾。他现在很担心其它人会是什么反应。Happy的心脏到底能不能接受他从死亡中回归，Pepper会不会对他尖叫，还有他们会不会大发雷霆。精神紧张带来的焦虑正在慢慢侵蚀他，但尽管如此，这种感受依然能让Tony意识到自己又成为了人类。

他知道指望每个人都能忘记曾经因此承受过的一切，对他的回归欣喜若狂，确实有点不可能。他也知道想让这次聚会成为平静无波、快乐和平的朋友聚餐，让人们表现的就像他只是去度了一小段时间假，这完全就是奢望。

他知道事情不会这么简单的。

“Tony？”Stephen的声音打断他的思绪，一只手拍了拍他两边肩膀，然后魔法师用手指抬起Tony的下巴，俯身短暂地吻了他一下。“一切都会没事的。”这很快让他放松下来。

“……我把想法说出来了？”

“没有 ，用不着说出来，你的表情已经说明了一切。”

工程师合上眼睛，没法掩饰脸上的笑意。尽管他有着钢铁般的决意，也从未于一时片刻停止过对最终目标的追求，但Tony还是不得不承认，他从未想过在一切之后，事情能变得如此完美。

他能够处理朋友们的任何反应，不过当话题涉及到他目前的幸福和健康时，不得不说现在这具容器近于完美，而且在适应期间融合得相当不错。

更不用提还有Stephen在帮助他，一个宛如上天赐予的人，在这场冒险中，Tony原本从未期待过他们两个最终能从任何意义上走到一起。他总是会想起Stephen曾经是怎样浑身是刺，难以沟通。但在合作的过程中，他们共同得到成长，并且变得几乎不可分割。

这两样东西，他无论如何都不会放弃。

Tony拽住Stephen的束腰外衣，手顺着靛蓝色皱褶划下，粗糙的布料从他指间滑过。

“你真了解我……”他小声咯咯笑着，朝主厅大门点了点头。这次小型宴会正在那里举行，外带一些蛋糕、茶、咖啡和酒，给那些想要的人。“你们两个先去尽地主之谊？我能处理好这个艰巨的任务……”

他飞快地偷了个吻，然后放手让法师悄悄通过沉重的木门溜进去。Stephen清了清嗓子，让房间里的每个人都注意到自己，在所有人的视线下，这家伙看起来一副神经过敏的样子。

“我真的不知道该怎么说，或是该怎么解释，肯定有人比我更擅长做介绍……但Peter和我——”少年朝Stephen微笑，竖起两根大拇指。“——带来了我们的一位老朋友。”Stephen开始摸索到底该用什么词汇来重新介绍Tony，这导致每个人都一脸迷惑。

“我保证这真的不是恶作剧，”魔法师看起来直冒冷汗，实在不知道还能说什么。他朝门缝偷瞄了一眼，Tony能看出这个人已经完全被困住了。

于是他决定在这时候帮忙解个围，工程师推开木门走进去，脸上挂着微笑，向所有人挥手。

“想我了吗？我回来了！”

有些人的反应显然比其他人更直接一点。Peter做了个小小的“嗒哒”手势，Pepper立刻从座位上蹦起来，表情介于恐惧和愤怒之间——May抬起手放在她手臂上表示安抚，尽管这位女士看起来也一副见了鬼的样子……很正常。Happy似乎有点哽咽，不知道应该站起来还是继续坐着，而Rhodey咳嗽着喷出了嘴里的咖啡，直勾勾地瞪着正站在门口的家伙。

“……Tones？”当Stephen走到Tony身边，与他并肩站着，默默地给予支持时，这位士兵第一个说出了话。

“嘿，Rhodey-bear，”Tony尽可能露出一个使人安心的笑容。“想你！拜托，对我伟大回归应有的热情在哪？”

“你已经死了，”Pepper尖锐地说，她的眼睛蒙上了一层雾气，但表情相当严厉。“你已经死了，Tony。我们看着你——我们火化了你！”她带着极其复杂的表情来回看着Tony和Stephen。

“比在荣耀之火中燃尽要糟糕一点，是吧？”

“Tony！”Pepper像个暴君一样用力拍着桌子，“这不是能开玩笑的事！你已经死了！我们为你举行了葬礼！我们为你 **哀悼** ！这么长时间你到底上哪儿去了？”

“在恢复，”Stephen简短地说，Pepper暴怒的表情转到法师身上。

“而你知道？你知道这一切，并且没考虑过告诉任何人？”她长长地停顿了一会儿，然后把稍微缓和一些的目光转向Peter。“……除了Peter。你觉得有必要告诉Peter，但不是其他人？”

“讲道理，ma’am，我是偶然发现的——”

“不，这不能接受，”Pepper气得直喘气，一时没能干出更可怕的事儿来，May的手一直温柔地紧握着她的手。

“Virginia，我们难道不应该庆祝一下吗？”这位女士柔声说。

“你觉得什么时间说明比较合适呢，Pep？”Tony往前走了一步，尽量用温和的声音对她说道。“是我不知道自己能不能活下来或者挺过去的时候，还是我们制造身体的时候？我们甚至需要一颗原石才能做到，没有多少时间。而且如果没能成功，那你将不得不忍受再一次失去我的痛苦。”Tony伸出双手。

“是Stephen让一切成为可能，如果你要对这里的任何一个人发火，那应该是我。我们在有限的时间里尽了最大努力，但在成功之前，透露任何事似乎都不太合适。”

May用手捂着嘴，Stephen继续紧紧握住身边之人的肩膀，Pepper似乎正在极其艰难地处理这些信息，Tony不知道还能跟她说些什么。

她从座位上站起来，向他走过去，法师退了一步，让她用双臂搂住Tony。

“下次你再敢耍这种花招，我发誓真的会杀了你。”Pepper开口，把脸埋进他的肩膀里，Tony伸出胳膊小心翼翼地抱住她。

Rhodey是下一个站起来加入他们的人，他走过去把一只手放在工程师背上捏了捏，然后向Stephen点头。“你最好该死的是真正的Tones，你能回来真好，虽然在这一点上我支持Pepper的威胁。”

“为什么我明显感觉自己做了什么错事？”Tony皱了皱眉，继续试图安抚那个红发女子。

“你死了！”Pepper一边在他肩上低声强调，一边轻轻抽泣。“你终于像个英雄一样死了！我说过我不能看着你害死自己！我告诉过你的！结果你到底干了什么？你还是去了而且死了！我什么都做不了！”

Stephen又往后退了退，让他们单独待一会儿，Peter跟他交换了一个眼神，然后坐在自己的姨妈身边。“我真的希望能告诉你，”少年解释道。“但Stark先生还没准备好……”

“嘘，没事的，Peter，”May用一只手臂紧紧地抱着他，安慰着。“每个人都……需要一些时间来适应。我知道你能理解。”

“我该拿你怎么办，Tony？”Happy在自己座位上叹气，终于慢慢地站起来，虽然并没有挤进那一堆人里去。“你是怎么做到这一切的？魔法？”他瞥了一眼Stephen，法师微微耸了耸肩。

“与其说魔法，不如说是技术。我想可能是有一点宇宙空间魔法在起作用——”

“你知道吗？当我没问。”

“你真的确定不想听我重复一遍我们为达成一切而进行的仪式有多复杂吗？”

“是的，我非常确定。”

Tony向后退了一点，给Pepper一个微笑，仔细看了看她确保一切都没事。他用一只胳膊搂着她的肩膀，稍微紧了紧，然后把目光转向和Rhodes一样欣喜若狂的Happy。

最糟糕的部分已经过去，虽然他带给身边的之人的情绪影响确实很难控制。不是什么能被轻易原谅的事情，不过在他看来，这已经是向他们传达这个消息的最好方式。

他从不为自己所做的一切内疚，为他拯救了每一个人，并确保自己所有朋友都能拥有未来。对Pepper来说可能有点困难，主要是那些他们俩一直为之努力，却从来都没能真正解决的问题——他们的意识形态总是相互冲突，针锋相对。

这也是为什么Stephen能够进入这个画面，这个人理解为更伟大的利益作出某些牺牲的必要性，在这一方面，大概再没有人比他更能与Tony形成共鸣。

他身边的人们花了一点时间才放松并安定下来，但最终，那是次不错的午餐，并且是坦白一切的良好时机。有一大堆关于他的问题，比如他到底是怎么做到的，甚至还有几个关于身为人类以及生命意义之类的存在主义问题，相当令人不舒服——主要是这种问题Tony又没有真正的答案。

所以他给自己塞了满嘴蛋糕，听着Peter用自己的科学问题来挑战那些问题，并让Stephen补充他——作为一个神经外科医生和专业学者——对于“活着”的思考。

对Tony来说，事情并不需要这么复杂。Stephen关于电子脉冲的谈话，以及Peter基于心理学的问题，那些都不重要——真的。事实上，和他爱的人们在一起，存在于他们身边，能够爱着并支持他们……这就是Tony身为人类的全部意义。


End file.
